Gleex-men
by neufvies
Summary: Kurt ne s'est jamais senti à sa place nulle part. Cela aurait pu changer lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il était mutant et qu'il est entré à la Gleex-men académie, pourtant... Personnages de Glee dans un univers à la X-men. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Gleex-men  
**Auteurs :** neufvies et lacebird  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, X-men, super-héros  
**Personnages : **tous ou presque  
**Pairings :** Klaine (à venir) et d'autres  
**Rating :** PG

**Commentaires :** Cette fic est un projet que l'on a eu il y a quelques temps avec lacebird (ma co-autrice sur Partir là-bas). Il n'a aucun rapport avec l'épisode 4x07 à venir XD (mais du coup j'ai très hâte de le voir haha) Elle a été créée parce qu'on est fan de Glee, de Klaine en particulier et on adore aussi les super-héros. Ce n'est pas un cross-over X-men, c'est plutôt les personnages de Glee dans l'univers de X-men, sans les personnages du comic.

* * *

KURT

* * *

Lundi. Je vais en cours. Comme tous les autres jours. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent. J'intègre un nouvel établissement. Je quitte McKinley, ses joueurs de football brutaux, ses cheerleaders écervelées, ses cours médiocres et son directeur oisif. Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. Me voilà donc devant mon nouveau lycée. Et pas des moindres : la Gleex académie. Deux réactions possibles : soit c'est la classe. « T'as trop de la chance d'être un mutant, waouh ». Soit ça fait peur. « Ah, tu es un mutant… Je savais pas. Oh j'ai un truc urgent, je te laisse… » Personnellement, ça ne m'a pas déplu d'apprendre que j'en étais un, mais je ne me considère pas vraiment comme tel. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne suis pas sûr que cette école me convienne.

Une tape dans le dos de mon père me sort de mes réflexions.

« Allez, fils, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Finalement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ? Tu as un pouvoir, alors tu dois apprendre à t'en servir.

-Justement, c'est là le problème : il ne sert à rien.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-Non, c'est vrai, c'est pire que ça. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Finn à cause de moi ! »

Coïncidence, Finn, mon frère par alliance, est aussi un mutant. Mais, alors que mon pouvoir est nul, le sien est utile et cool, à l'image du footballer populaire qu'il était dans notre ancien lycée. Il possède une force surhumaine. Mon pouvoir, c'est de foutre en l'air son pouvoir. S'il a le bras en écharpe depuis une semaine, c'est à cause de moi.

« Il n'a rien de grave ! Et regarde ce qui est arrivé à Mercedes », rétorque mon père.

Mercedes est une bonne amie que j'ai également rencontrée à McKinley. Il y a quelques temps, elle a découvert qu'elle était aussi mutante. Son pouvoir s'est révélé plutôt pénible. L'ouïe prodigieuse qu'elle possède lui permet d'entendre une mouche voler à des centaines de mètres. Ça paraît génial, mais elle ne le contrôlait pas du tout, ce qui fait que, très souvent, elle entendait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Les choses agréables comme les choses négatives, les choses bruyantes comme les choses discrètes. Je n'ose imaginer le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête. Pourtant, il arrivait que son pouvoir ne marche pas lorsque nous étions ensemble. Pas toujours, mais c'est ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais nous n'étions pas sûrs, car son pouvoir ne marchait pas tout le temps, et ce, même quand je n'étais pas là. En tous les cas, elle était vraiment soulagée quand elle n'entendait plus rien. Donc je suppose que j'ai pu être utile une fois ou deux. Puis, il y a eu l'accident de Finn. Nous faisions du rangement dans la maison, et Finn s'occupait des choses lourdes, parce que bon, c'est quand même bien pratique d'avoir un Monsieur Muscle chez soi. Il portait un meuble dans chaque bras pour les emmener dans le garage quand je suis sorti pour lui poser une question. Au moment où je suis arrivé derrière lui, ses bras sont devenus en carton. Les étagères se sont effondrées avec fracas sur le sol et l'une d'elle lui est tombée dessus. Pas de manière trop grave, mais suffisamment pour me ficher la trouille de ma vie. J'ai couru à l'intérieur de la maison pour prévenir nos parents et quand nous sommes ressortis, Finn avait réussi à se dégager tout seul. Il a remis debout une des étagères pour ne pas les laisser par terre, et quand je me suis approché pour lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il fallait soigner son bras avant tout, il a à nouveau perdu sa force et n'a pas pu soulever la seconde étagère. C'est là que nous avons compris. Ils m'ont tous regardé avec insistance pendant un long moment très désagréable, puis nous avons conduit Finn à l'hôpital.

A suivi une discussion interminable au sujet de mes « capacités » qui s'est terminé sur la décision de me faire intégrer la Gleex-académie. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, vraiment. Mais si j'ai accepté, c'est pour quitter McKinley. Etre gay m'apporte assez de raclées comme ça, alors si en plus on venait à apprendre que je suis un mutant, je n'imagine pas ce que deviendra ma vie là-bas. La deuxième raison, c'est que je retrouverai Finn et Mercedes. Même si, pour le moment, je n'ose pas trop regarder Finn en face. Il a beau m'avoir dit et répété qu'il ne m'en veut pas, qu'il sait que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je me sens coupable. Ça pourrait se reproduire et ça ne me rassure pas.

Après encore quelques instants d'hésitation, nous entrons dans le lycée. Je suis accueilli par un des professeurs de l'académie, monsieur Schuester, qui entreprend de me faire visiter brièvement les lieux, et mon père me laisse alors entre ses mains. Il se trouve que monsieur Schuester est également mon professeur principal, il me conduit donc dans notre classe. Je croise les doigts pour être dans la même classe que Finn ou Mercedes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a pas tellement de mutants de mon âge mais suffisamment pour en faire plusieurs classes tout de même. A la réflexion, il doit y en avoir pas mal d'autres dans le pays, qui n'osent pas se faire connaître. Les gens ont encore peur des mutants, et bien des familles s'en retrouvent brisées. Pour ça, j'ai de la chance.

Monsieur Schuester m'invite à m'asseoir et confie à une de mes camarades la tâche d'être ma marraine. Si j'ai des questions, je n'aurai qu'à me tourner vers elle, tout ça. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents puis me tend la main.

« Rachel Berry, dit-elle d'un ton accueillant.

-Salut, réponds-je.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Je sais à peu près tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir. Mes pouvoirs de mutante se sont manifestés quand j'ai eu deux ans – ce qui est très rare – et mes pères m'ont aidée à les développer, donc je suis la référence en matière de mutants, ça doit être pour ça que monsieur Schuester m'a dit de t'aider. Je n'ai presque pas besoin d'étudier mais je suis quand même venue dans ce lycée pour être avec des gens comme moi, et puis il reste les autres matières.

-Oh, fais-je, sans trop savoir quoi dire face à tant d'enthousiasme narcissique. Merci, conclus-je par défaut. Et… c'est quoi ton pouvoir, au juste ?

-Ma voix, dit-elle d'un ton chantonnant.

-Ah oui… » Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe mais intéressé. Elle ne détaille pas parce que le prof commence son cours mais je ne doute pas qu'elle m'en dira plus à l'heure du déjeuner.

Monsieur Schuester m'appelle au tableau, chose que je redoutais par-dessus tout, mais il convie également une certaine Brittany, ce qui m'épargne donc un peu de stress.

« Brittany, demande monsieur Schuester, montre à tes camarades de quoi tu es capable, s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille, une blonde à l'air assez ingénu, s'accroupit et se lance dans les airs. Ses jambes s'allongent de manière fantastique et elle monte jusqu'au plafond, ou elle allonge la partie supérieure de son corps, qui fait alors un angle droit parfait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière et ma bouche s'est ouverte, me laissant l'air tout à fait ahuri. Les autres élèves semblent trouver normal à la fois sa prestation et ma réaction. Monsieur Schuester se tourne ensuite vers moi, et comme je le crains, me demande :

« Maintenant, Kurt, tu vas essayer d'annuler les effets du pouvoir de Brittany.

-C'est impossible.

-Je te demande juste d'essayer.

-C'est impossible, répété-je.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop et…

-Je ne sais pas comment faire ! » m'écrié-je, presque hystérique.

Me voyant paniquer, Monsieur Schuester abandonne. Il pose doucement une main sur mon épaule et m'encourage à regagner ma place. Je reviens aux côtés de Rachel qui me sourit faiblement.

Quand sonne l'heure de manger, je ne suis pas fâché de quitter la classe. J'ai rendez-vous à la cafétéria avec Finn. Rachel m'appelle, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir trop envie de discuter avec une personne qui maîtrise bien ses pouvoirs pour le moment, alors je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et presse le pas.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'ignorer », dit-elle.

Je me tourne sur ma droite, ne comprenant pas comment elle a pu me rattraper si vite, mais ne la vois pas. Elle ne se trouve pas non plus à ma gauche. Je fais demi-tour et la vois toujours devant la salle de classe. Je vois ses lèvres bouger et, bien que nous soyons séparés par quinze mètres, je l'entends comme si elle parlait à mon oreille. Elle ne crie pas pour autant.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête et elle sourit, rassurée. A vrai dire, elle vient de se rendre encore plus intéressante et sa compagnie ne me rebute plus. Je la laisse donc me rejoindre, m'excuse et lui propose de manger avec moi. Elle accepte volontiers.

« Je mange avec mon frère, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Oh tu as un frère à l'académie ! s'écrie-t-elle. C'est de famille alors. Tu en as de la chance, je suis fille unique, moi.

-En fait, nous ne sommes frères que par alliance, expliqué-je. Nos parents se sont mariés il y a très peu de temps. »

En arrivant à la cafétéria, Finn est déjà assis et m'a gardé une place. En voyant que nous nous dirigeons vers lui, Rachel regarde tout autour, s'assurant que c'est bien notre table. Elle devient livide quand Finn nous sourit et nous salue.

« Rachel, Finn, dis-je, Finn, Rachel. Enfin, vous devez vous connaître. Il n'y a pas tant d'élèves.

-Ouais, répond Finn. Ça va ? demande-t-il à ma marraine.

-Je… j-je euh…oui, » bafouille-t-elle en souriant niaisement.

Finn fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas compris, mais c'est pourtant évident qu'elle craque pour lui. Mon frère n'est pas une lumière, il faut se le dire. Mais je comprends Rachel. Finn a été mon premier amour. Heureusement pour elle, c'est fini, et si elle s'avère aussi intéressante et gentille qu'elle ne le semble, je pourrais même l'aider. Nous verrons.

En attendant, mon intention première, c'est de me faire tout petit et espérer que les profs ne me demandent rien.

* * *

FINN

* * *

La nouvelle copine de Kurt est mignonne, mais elle fait un peu flipper. Elle parle tout le temps, et elle sait tout sur tout. Je ne la connais que de vue et de réputation et j'avoue que je ne cherchais pas trop à l'approcher parce qu'on m'a dit qu'elle était barge. Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air faux. Je sais aussi qu'elle est douée avec son pouvoir mais je ne l'ai jamais vue en action. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Comme elle est la marraine de Kurt, elle a décidé de le motiver. D'un côté, ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Kurt est persuadé de ne pas avoir sa place ici, parce que son pouvoir est un peu particulier. Moi je suis sûr qu'il se trompe. Il est bourré de talents de toutes sortes, il pourrait faire un mutant génial, s'il s'en donnait la peine. Alors si Rachel arrive à le faire changer d'avis, je lui reconnaîtrai au moins ça.

Elle se met à faire une démonstration de son pouvoir et j'avoue que je suis sur le cul. Elle parle, mais avec la voix de Kurt. Celui-ci est aussi abasourdi que moi. Rachel se tourne tout à coup vers moi et déclare :

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Finn Hudson. »

Elle a ma voix. Dans un réflexe un peu con, je porte la main à ma gorge, comme si elle m'avait volé mes cordes vocales. Elle continue de parler, et sa voix devient de plus en plus claire, mélodieuse, et je me sens alors extrêmement serein. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher :

« Waouh… »

Elle rougit, toute contente, et là, vraiment, elle est super mignonne.

« Bien sûr, je sais faire plein d'autres choses mais c'est pour te donner un exemple, explique-t-elle à Kurt.

-C'est super, tout ça, dit-il, sincère, mais même si j'ai moi-même une voix fabuleuse et que je peux chanter n'importe quelle chanson de Whitney Houston ou de Céline Dion – françaises incluses – je n'ai pas ton pouvoir. Et même si je pouvais maîtriser le mien, je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait.

-Peut-être que tu ne connais pas toute l'étendue de ton pouvoir ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Ouais, tu parles… »

J'ai envie de dire que je suis d'accord avec Rachel, mais Kurt le sait, je le lui ai déjà dit des tonnes de fois. Il n'y croit pas. Rachel cherche comment le convaincre. Elle est tenace. J'aime bien son attitude.

« Bon, donc, ton pouvoir, c'est d'annuler les pouvoirs, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui… maugrée Kurt. C'est plutôt mon pouvoir qu'il faudrait annuler.

-Bah alors tu n'aurais plus de pouvoir, dis-je.

-Exactement, et ce serait pour le mieux.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écrie Rachel. Tout le monde rêve d'un pouvoir !

-Je n'en ai jamais rêvé, s'énerve Kurt, et surtout pas d'un pouvoir qui peut faire du mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Rachel, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu vois son bras ? dit-il en pointant mon bras en écharpe. C'est de ma faute !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! répliqué-je avec force. Kurt !

-Tu sais que c'est vrai, Finn ! lance Kurt, les yeux brillants. J'ai annulé le pouvoir de Finn alors qu'il était en train de l'utiliser et voilà ce que ça a donné ! Alors franchement, est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça arriverait, continué-je en essayant de parler calmement pour le rassurer.

-C'est vrai, enchérit Rachel, pour me soutenir.

-Je sais… » fait Kurt en se calmant à son tour. Il inspire profondément, on a l'impression qu'il se retient de pleurer. « Mais c'est juste que… je suis vraiment désolé. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive à nouveau. C'est dangereux. Et je ne veux pas me sentir dangereux. »

Rachel pose une main sur celle de Kurt et la sert doucement. J'ai envie que ce soit ma main qu'elle serre. Mais je secoue la tête. Il n'est pas question de ça, là.

« Tu n'es pas dangereux, continué-je. On fera très attention, et on t'aidera. Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen. »

Kurt sourit. Il n'y croit sans doute pas encore, mais on y travaillera. Je pense qu'il faut trouver un sujet plus marrant pour le décoincer. Faudrait pas qu'il se morfonde durant toute sa première journée ici ! J'ai une idée.

« Hey ! Ici y a une tradition, c'est de se trouver un nom. Un nom qui reflète son pouvoir, tout ça. Moi c'est Armstrong, comme tu le sais.

-Original, murmure Kurt, ce qui fait rire Rachel mais elle se pince les lèvres pour arrêter.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais peu importe. Il te faut un nom !

-Quel est le tien, Rachel ? demande mon frère à la jeune fille.

-Soprano, chantonne-t-elle.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'appeler Soprano, dit Kurt, l'air mélancolique.

-Même si finalement, continue Rachel, ça ne me va pas tellement, parce que je peux chanter toutes les tessitures et que mon pouvoir ne se résume pas au chant mais… » Elle s'interrompt, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et conclut par : « Enfin en tous cas, c'est Soprano. »

Nous nous tournons vers Kurt et cherchons son surnom. Rien ne nous vient, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais je continue de réfléchir. Tout à coup, Quinn, une nana que j'aime bien et qui je crois m'aime bien aussi, passe avec ses copines Brittany et Santana. Brittany désigne Kurt du menton et lance :

« C'est lui le nouveau qui a un pouvoir qui est pas vraiment un pouvoir.

-Salut "Gleenutile" », lance alors Santana.

Elles éclatent de rire et s'éloignent. Kurt se ratatine sur son siège. Ouais… c'est pas gagné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Gleex-men  
**Auteurs :** neufvies et lacebird  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, X-men, super-héros  
**Personnages : **tous ou presque  
**Pairings :** Klaine (à venir) et d'autres  
**Rating :** PG  
**Commentaires :** Merci pour vos commentaires et les followers ! Ça fait bien plaisir de voir que le concept intéresse des gens ! Les personnages vont apparaître petit à petit, ainsi que leur pouvoirs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! N'hésitez pas à poster un petit mot, une question, une critique etc... :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

TINA

* * *

« Tina, à toi. »

Je suis tellement prise de court que je me mets à bégayer :

« Hein ? Q-q-qu... pour-quoi ?

-Pour faire l'exercice, voyons », répond le prof de physiques.

Je me lève et vais au tableau. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'appelle. Ceci sera l'exception qui arrive tous les six mois environ. Je fais mon travail, ni particulièrement mal, ni particulièrement bien et personne ne proteste, comme ça a toujours été le cas.

Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais une mutante, ça a été à la fois le plus beau et le pire jour de ma vie. J'étais en cours, en primaire, et ça s'est passé en plein milieu de la classe. J'ai disparu. J'étais toujours dans la salle, mais mon corps n'était plus là. Invisible. J'ai tout d'abord été paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai cru que je ne réapparaitrais jamais. Je n'ai pas osé parler, de peur de créer un malaise et surtout d'avoir l'air d'un monstre de foire. Mais ensuite, j'ai ressenti une grande joie. J'étais différente. Je me suis toujours sentie différente des autres, mais j'étais si timide et calme qu'on ne me remarquait pas. Je n'avais pas d'amis et je ne savais rien faire de particulier. C'était enfin le moment pour moi de me faire remarquer.

Mais tout le paradoxe est là. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte. L'institutrice a envoyé les enfants en récréation, et quand ils sont revenus, j'étais toujours là, invisible, dans un coin de la classe. A la fin de la journée, ils n'ont pas non plus vus que mes affaires étaient encore sur mon pupitre. Je me souviens encore de cette sensation de vide et de tristesse quand la maîtresse a éteint les lumières et a fermé la porte derrière elle sans un regard vers ma place. Je suis restée là encore quelques minutes, puis j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'avais un don. Je pouvais me rendre invisible. Mais je l'étais déjà bien avant.

En entrant à la Gleex académie, tout a changé. J'ai commencé à être reconnue non seulement pour mon pouvoir mais aussi en tant que personne, car finalement, ici, nous sommes tous différents mais nous nous ressemblons. Je me suis fait des amis. Mais je reste encore peu visible. Au début, je levais tout le temps la main en cours de capacités, mais on ne m'interrogeait jamais. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, ça a toujours été comme ça, mais ça commence vraiment à m'embêter. Quand je vois des élèves comme Rachel Berry ou Santana Lopez briller de par leurs pouvoirs, ça me rend jalouse. Je l'avoue. De toutes façons, je peux être jalouse tout mon soûl, personne ne le saura puisqu'on ne me voit pas.

« Salut Tina. »

Bon, je suis un peu mauvaise langue, puisque j'ai des amis sur qui compter, aujourd'hui. Je salue Artie et Mercedes qui viennent de me rejoindre au réfectoire du lycée.

« Salut », réponds-je. Je remarque qu'ils sont accompagnés d'un garçon que je ne connais pas.

« Voilà Kurt, me présente Mercedes. Kurt, c'est Tina. Il est arrivé cette semaine.

-Tu viens de découvrir ton pouvoir ? demandé-je, alors qu'ils s'asseyent avec leurs plateaux.

-Hum, oui, on peut dire ça, répond-il.

-Tu n'es pas sûr de quand il s'est manifesté ?

-Si, enfin, pas vraiment, non. Mais c'est surtout que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça un pouvoir.

-Nous y revoilà… soupire Mercedes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je, piquée par la curiosité.

-C'est… » Il hésite, fait la moue et annonce à contrecœur : « D'annuler les pouvoirs.

-Et c'est… mal ? tenté-je.

-C'est super, affirme Mercedes d'un ton appuyé. C'est grâce à lui que je ne suis pas devenue folle.

-Ah oui ! Tu m'avais bien parlé de ça, réalisé-je soudain. C'était donc grâce à toi, Kurt ? » Il hausse les épaules.

Voyant qu'il n'est pas passionné par le sujet, j'aborde un nouveau thème, et nous découvrons vite que nous aimons tous la musique et que nous chantons à nos heures perdues. Kurt est très enthousiaste et nous en venons à chanter ensemble un titre de Florence and the machine.

« Wah, mais c'est qu'il chante ! entend-on soudain. Tu sers peut-être à quelque chose, finalement, Gleenutile ! » Eclats de rire. C'est Puck et la trinité cheerleader. Où qu'on aille, Gleex académie ou pas, il y aura toujours des gens comme eux. Populaires. Ils l'étaient déjà dans leur ancien lycée, et ils ont la chance d'avoir un pouvoir cool. Il n'y a pas de justice…

« Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! s'énerve Mercedes. Il n'est pas inutile !

-Euh… je crois que c'est pas un vrai mutant, lance Santana d'un air mauvais, et donc, qu'il est inutile ici. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Mercedes veut parler mais elle est coupée par un coup de vent qui balaye nos plateaux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'aide à débarrasser gentiment comme moi ? » ironise-t-elle.

Puck tend la main et une petite boule de feu s'écrase au milieu de notre table, nous faisant sursauter et reculer violemment à plusieurs mètres.

« Est-ce qu'il vous tient au chaud pendant les longues nuits d'hiver ? » dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Mercedes et moi nous regardons avec une grimace dépitée.

Un peu paniquée, je cherche un moyen d'éteindre le feu et me rend compte que je suis devenue invisible. Ça arrive souvent quand je suis nerveuse, je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir. Quinn, qui rigolait jusque-là, décide d'intervenir pour que la situation n'empire pas. Elle tend la main, prête à recouvrir le feu de sa glace. Elle n'a pas volé son surnom de « Ice Queen », avec son air supérieur qui lui donne cet aura glaciale.

Au bout de quelques secondes où rien ne se passe, nous prenons tous conscience que quelque chose ne va pas. Quinn se concentre, mais rien ne vient. Elle n'est pas arrivée il y a très longtemps, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ses capacités, mais on ne l'a jamais vu incapable de sortir la moindre particule de glace. Le feu commence à s'étendre à toute la table et des cris fusent. Santana, voulant agir, tend la main à son tour.

« Non idiote ! » hurle Kurt, mais trop tard, le coup de vent intensifie le feu, et c'est maintenant un mur de feu qui s'élève dans le réfectoire et qui déclenche l'alarme de sécurité.

Quinn a abandonné toute idée d'utiliser son pouvoir, elle frappe Puck.

« Mais fais quelque chose, crétin ! hurle-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? réplique-t-il. Moi je mets le feu, pas le contraire. »

La salle s'est vidée en quelques instants, mais le mur de feu nous a bloqué Kurt et moi dans un coin. La terreur qui m'assaille est sans précédent. Je voudrais hurler mais rien ne me vient. Je suis aussi silencieuse qu'invisible.

« Tina ! »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Kurt qui me tend la main. En levant la mienne pour la saisir, je découvre que je suis à nouveau visible. C'est bizarre, mon invisibilité dure généralement plus longtemps que ça. Mais je suis un peu rassurée, et je serre la main de Kurt très fort. Les professeurs se bousculent dans la pièce, nous criant de tenir bon et que les secours arrivent. Ils empêchent les élèves de s'approcher, même si certains d'entre eux pourraient être en mesure de nous aider. Kurt est calme, mais je vois qu'il est effrayé lui aussi.

L'instant d'après, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis dans la cour, un linge humide sur la tête. La seconde qui suit, Kurt est là lui aussi. Nous nous regardons, abasourdis. Monsieur Schuester pose une main sur nos épaules.

« Kurt, Tina, vous n'avez rien ?

-N-non… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandé-je, hébétée.

-J'ai figé le temps quelques instants, explique monsieur Schuester dont c'est le pouvoir. Mike Chang est venu vous chercher l'un après l'autre. Je ne l'y ai pas encouragé, se défend le professeur, il a fait ça sans me demander mon avis. Mais en tous les cas, vous voilà sain et saufs. »

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Kurt, perdu, me regarde et je lui explique que le pouvoir de Mike est la super vitesse. Je vois notre sauveur quelques mètres plus loin. Mouillé lui aussi, il se fait engueuler par des profs qui lui reprochent son inconscience. Il faudra vraiment que j'aille le remercier.

Puck et ses copines ont disparus. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils sont aussi en train de subir des remontrances dans le bureau d'un prof ou bien parce qu'ils se sont enfuis. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de leur part. De toute façon, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

Tout le monde se précipite vers nous, nous demande comment nous allons, ce qui s'est passé, si nous avons besoin de quelque chose. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange là-dedans et je ne comprends qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes : je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on fasse autant attention à moi. Je me mets à rire. Et même pas parce que je suis nerveuse, mais parce que je suis heureuse.

* * *

KURT

* * *

Après l'incident, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de décider si j'étais complètement traumatisé ou pas, que Rachel m'a supplié de ne pas partir. Elle était tellement mélodramatique que sur le coup, j'ai nié toute envie de partir. A la réflexion, ç'aurait pu être une bonne raison pour quitter l'académie, mais après avoir dit que je ne comptais pas le faire, ça me semble difficile. Rachel, Mercedes et Finn m'en voudraient. Pourtant je suis déjà las. L'école est sympa, honnêtement. Les cours sont loin d'être mauvais, ce qui est une amélioration notable face à mon ancien lycée, j'ai pu rencontrer et revoir des gens chouettes, et j'ai réussi à faire croire à certaines personnes que mon pouvoir était de savoir coordonner des tenues. Brittany trouve ça formidable et elle me l'envie beaucoup. Elle a oublié que mon pouvoir était d'annuler les pouvoirs. Et je suis à peu près persuadé que « Vogue » ferait un bon surnom de mutant.

Malgré tout, grâce aux gros lourdauds du bahut, des tas d'élèves me font comprendre que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux. Il est vrai que je n'arrive à rien en cours de capacités et il est déjà arrivé d'autres trucs comme celui de l'incendie à la cafétéria, bien que moins graves. On soupçonne que si Quinn n'a pas pu éteindre les flammes avec sa glace, c'est à cause de moi. C'est peut-être vrai, je ne le nie pas. Mais la différence, c'est que certains ont dit que je l'avais fait exprès. Et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Me voilà donc au point de départ. Mes amis m'avaient presque convaincus que je me plairais ici parce que j'étais dans un endroit où on ne me jugerait pas pour ma différence, mais finalement, rien n'a changé.

« Alors, Porcelaine, pourquoi tires-tu cette tronche de six pieds de long ? »

Je me tourne vers Sue Sylvester, une prof de l'académie. Dire qu'elle est bizarre serait un résumé bien trop concis et assez loin de la vérité. Elle est bien plus que ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je pense d'elle. Sauf qu'elle m'effraie. Mais c'est le cas de tout le monde. Je m'apprête à répondre quand elle me coupe :

« Sûrement un problème d'adolescent : des boutons sur le nez, le dealer a refusé de faire crédit, ta copine est encore en cloque… non, remarque, ça ne doit pas t'arriver, ce genre de choses. Ça doit être que tu n'as pas pu avoir de places pour aller voir Hairspray. Bref, souris, prends donc un Prozac et viens me voir dans mon bureau. »

J'ai bien envie de répondre que si, j'ai eu les places, mais ça ne servirait à rien, elle n'écoute déjà plus. Je la suis, elle m'invite à m'asseoir tandis qu'elle se concocte une mixture dont je ne veux pas connaître le contenu. Tout en agitant un shaker, elle me lance :

« Je vais être directe : tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je suis plutôt d'accord, mais au fond de moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le dise. Surtout pas une prof.

« Cette école est faite pour les mutants, s'explique-t-elle. Les vrais mutants. Pas ceux qui ont un presque pouvoir et qui ne font aucun effort pour s'impliquer dans nos activités. »

J'ai envie de répliquer mais elle a raison. Je ne fais rien pour améliorer mon pouvoir. Si toutefois c'est seulement possible. Ça me vexe, et je ne sais même pas trop bien pourquoi. Je croyais que je m'en fichais de ce pouvoir, vu que je suis le premier à considérer qu'il n'a pas de valeur. Comme je ne veux pas perdre face à ses accusations, je réponds :

« Je suis un mutant. Que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Un choc à la tête me donne le tournis. Je me tiens à mon siège pour ne pas tomber et essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. En relevant les yeux, je découvre un gant de boxe qui vole à côté de moi. Je recule violemment. Il ne bouge plus, cependant. Je me tourne vers Sue, assise dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées sur son bureau, qui me fait un sourire plein de sarcasme.

« Ça, c'est un pouvoir, déclare-t-elle.

-J'en ai un moi aussi !

-Prouve-le ! »

Un nouveau coup, derrière la nuque cette fois. C'est un livre qu'elle m'a lancé.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu annulais les pouvoirs. Alors fais-le ! »

Je me lève, prêt à partir, mais une balle de mousse antistress vient se loger dans mon ventre et me coupe le souffle. Je veux qu'elle arrête mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

« Vous êtes une prof… ! m'indigné-je.

-Et il est de mon devoir d'enseigner des choses à mes élèves. Mais je ne peux rien t'enseigner si tu n'en as pas les capacités ! »

C'est comme si elle me traitait d'imbécile. J'enrage, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de me balancer des objets dessus. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à McKinley, quand je ne pouvais rien faire pour échapper aux brutes qui me jetaient contre les casiers. Je me protège tant bien que mal avec mes bras, tentant de me rapprocher de la porte.

« Hey, Gleenutile, tu comprends, maintenant ? »

Même les profs connaissent ce surnom ? J'ai envie de pleurer, mais j'en ai assez. Pas question que je continue de me faire harceler dans ce nouveau lycée ! J'ai déjà donné ! Je me tourne vers Sue et j'ouvre grand la bouche, prêt à hurler ce que je ressens, quand la peluche qui se tient devant moi – et une fraction de seconde je me demande ce qu'un truc pareil peut bien faire ici – tombe au sol, avant de m'avoir frappé. Je pousse un soupir, coupé dans mon élan mais soulagé qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Cependant, la surprise sur le visage de mon professeur m'interpelle. Ce n'est pas elle qui a arrêté. J'écarquille les yeux, et je tente par tous les moyens de comprendre comment j'ai fait. Mais je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais je l'ai fait, je le sais. Sue, silencieuse depuis quelques instants, se manifeste par un grand sourire carnassier. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, me faisant sursauter, découvrant Rachel, Mercedes et Finn. Ils sont essoufflés et ont l'air alerte.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'écrie Rachel.

-O… oui, bégayé-je. Allons-nous-en. »

Je les entraîne avec moi et nous courons en direction de notre dortoir à Finn et moi. Une fois arrivés, je m'effondre sur mon lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? me demande Finn lorsqu'il a repris son souffle.

-Mercedes t'a entendu crier alors nous avons accouru, explique Rachel.

-Vous êtes gentils, dis-je. C'est Sue, elle voulait me parler. Elle m'a demandé d'utiliser mon pouvoir, parce qu'elle pense que si je ne peux pas, je dois quitter l'établissement.

-Quoi ? hurle Mercedes. Elle ne peut pas te faire renvoyer !

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Elle t'a fait du mal ? » demande Finn, qui m'inspecte le visage. Je dois avoir des marques. Et je suis sûr qu'elle m'a fichu ma coiffure en l'air, moi qui y avais passé tant de temps.

« Oui, un peu, avoué-je.

-Il faut la dénoncer ! s'emporte Rachel, scandalisée, tandis que Finn se dirige vers la porte, prêt à en découdre avec Sue.

-Arrête ! hurlé-je en le retenant par le bras.

-Elle n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! C'est une prof, bon sang ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! s'énerve mon frère.

-Je vais en parler, promets-je. Mais ne va pas te créer des ennuis pour moi. C'est toi qu'ils risqueraient de punir. »

De plus, un détail m'intrigue : la réaction de Sue n'était pas celle d'une prof qui veut me faire renvoyer à tout prix. Elle a souri. Elle était contente de voir mon pouvoir en action. Je pense qu'elle essayait de provoquer quelque chose en moi. Certes, elle est tout sauf pédagogue et je ne comprends pas comment on peut la laisser enseigner. Mais le fait est que ça a marché. Rien qu'un peu, c'est vrai, mais j'ai senti un je-ne-sais-quoi en moi qui m'a fait réagir. Maintenant la question est : puis-je le refaire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Gleex-men  
**Auteurs :** neufvies et lacebird  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, X-men, super-héros  
**Personnages : **tous ou presque  
**Pairings :** Klaine (à venir), Finchel, et d'autres  
**Rating :** PG  
**Commentaires :** Comme toujours, merci pour les commentaires reçus sur le chapitre 2. Les personnages continuent d'apparaître au fur et à mesure mais je sais que celui que vous attendez tous, c'est Blaine ! Il faudra encore un peu de patience pour ça, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce qui se passera avant ^^

* * *

QUINN

* * *

J'ai deux regrets : ne plus pouvoir être cheerleader et le bal de promo. Il y a du sport à la Gleex académie, mais pas de football américain. De plus, même si nous avions une équipe, les autres écoles refuseraient de jouer contre nous. Donc personne à encourager. Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'entraîner avec Santana et Brittany, il n'est pas question de me laisser aller. Je veux rester belle et séduisante ce n'est que comme ça que je resterai populaire. Bon, sortir avec Finn Hudson est également un bon point. Nous formons un couple parfait. Armstrong et Ice Queen, beaux, sympathiques, deux pouvoirs formidables et clinquants. J'avoue avoir eu peur, en apprenant que j'étais mutante, que tout ce que j'avais bâti s'effondre comme un château de cartes, mais en arrivant à la Gleex académie, il ne m'a pas suffi de grand-chose pour être au sommet à nouveau.

Le pouvoir de Finn est vraiment cool. C'est ce qui m'a attiré chez lui, ainsi que son physique bien sûr. Et il est gentil. Ce ne sont certes pas ses connaissances intellectuelles qui auront penchées dans la balance, mais qui a besoin d'être intelligent quand on est beau gosse et qu'on a une force surhumaine ? Ça me convient amplement, je peux être le cerveau du couple. Ça me permet de gérer la situation comme je l'entends. On pourrait se dire que je ne suis qu'une garce manipulatrice, mais où est le mal si tout le monde s'en porte bien ? Finn a l'air content, même si je refuse de me donner à lui. Nous ne faisons que nous câliner, il n'est pas question que je fasse l'amour avant d'être mariée. Je l'aurais peut-être fait si nous avions été nommés Roi et Reine de promo, mais comme il n'y aura pas de bal, la question ne se pose pas. Je suis déterminée à rester pure devant Dieu. Et puis je ne suis pas prête, tout simplement…

Il faut que je fasse attention, par contre. J'ai bien compris que cette Rachel Berry tournait autour de mon copain. Tout ça à cause de son incapable de frère qui est ami avec elle. Comme Finn se sent obligé d'être un bon frère ou je ne sais pas quoi, il traîne avec lui et donc avec elle. Je l'accompagne, souvent, pour être sûre qu'il ne se passe rien. Je sens bien que Finn n'est pas indifférent. Je peux comprendre, elle a quelque chose. Elle n'est pas incroyablement belle, même si on ne peut la qualifier de laide (excepté pour ce qui est de ses goûts vestimentaires) et elle est très énervante, mais elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui peut être intéressant, et son pouvoir est particulièrement impressionnant. Grandiose, même. Je ne suis pas mécontente du mien, mais son pouvoir fait rêver. Evidemment, je ne le dis pas. Je ne peux pas mettre sur un piédestal quelqu'un qui pourrait m'évincer de ma première place.

-XXX-

Je discute avec Santana et Brittany dans la cour, tout en observant du coin de l'œil mon petit-ami qui chante des niaiseries avec Soprano et Gleenutile. Je ne me souviens plus de son vrai nom. Il me vient soudain une idée. Si Finn traîne avec cette fille, c'est bien parce qu'elle est ami avec Gleenutile. Mais si Gleenutile – Kurt, voilà son prénom – n'était plus élève ici, Finn n'aurait plus aucune raison de la fréquenter…

Il se trouve que Kurt a un pouvoir bien pourri. Le genre que seuls les losers ont. Et nous nous sommes déjà chargés de le lui faire sentir. Enfin, surtout Santana et Puck. Moi je n'ai jamais rien dit, je pense que ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi son pouvoir et je m'en fiche. Tant qu'il ne me fait pas de tort, je n'ai pas à me mêler de sa vie. Mais quand on y réfléchit, il n'a aucun intérêt à rester ici. Son pouvoir ne sert pas à grand-chose et apparemment il ne marche presque pas. Ce serait presque un service à lui rendre que de le faire partir… D'ailleurs, avec Puck et Santana qui n'arrêtent pas de le harceler, il doit être sur le point de craquer. Il n'en faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup plus.

Finn se lève se vient me rejoindre. J'abandonne mes amies pour passer du temps avec lui. Santana et Brittany regagnent l'académie pour aller dans leur dortoir. En passant devant Kurt et Rachel, Santana balance une rafale de vent pour décoiffer Kurt et faire voler la jupe de Rachel qui pousse un cri. Finn écarquille les yeux un bref instant mais fait mine de rien. Elles rentrent dans le bâtiment, hilares, tandis que Kurt sort un miroir, un peigne et de la laque de son sac. Il a l'habitude. Finn secoue la tête, dépité.

« Tu ne pourrais pas leur dire quelque chose ? me demande-t-il.

-Quoi, ce n'était pas méchant, rétorqué-je. Elles font ça pour s'amuser.

-Il n'y a qu'elles que ça amuse…

-Tu sais Finn… commencé-je, j'ai l'impression que Kurt ne se sent pas très à l'aise ici. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans son ancien lycée ?

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu penses qu'il n'est pas un vrai mutant ? s'indigne-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui d'être dans un endroit où il ne se sentirait pas… disons "à part".

-Quinn… Kurt est gay, explique Finn d'un ton sérieux. Dans n'importe quel lycée, il sera à part. C'était déjà bien assez difficile pour lui dans notre ancien lycée. Les brimades d'ici sont de la rigolade à côté de ce qu'il vivait. C'est un mutant, il doit rester là.

-Pourtant tu avoueras que son pouvoir n'est pas très performant… dis-je. Ce n'est pas très motivant.

-Il n'a pas encore eu le déclic, je suppose, » dit Finn, mais je sens une hésitation dans sa voix.

Je préfère ne pas insister. Finn croirait que je veux du mal à son frère et le prendrait très mal, et puis j'avoue que je suis surprise d'apprendre que Kurt a vécu l'enfer avant de venir à la Gleex académie. C'est assez idiot de ma part, je sais pourtant bien que les lycéens ne sont pas tendres les uns envers les autres, et notamment envers les gays aux manières un peu délicates du genre de Kurt. Mais quelque part, peut-être que j'avais oublié cette différence qui le caractérise parce qu'il fait partie des mutants. Et en cela il me ressemble. A moi, Finn, Puck ou Santana. Nous partageons tous cette différence.

Je regarde dans sa direction, le voyant à nouveau parfaitement coiffé et regarde Rachel qui semble le soûler de paroles. Désolée, Kurt. Je dois me débarrasser de la Soprano.

* * *

RACHEL

* * *

Au moment où ma jupe s'est soulevée, j'ai été surprise, forcément. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais vaguement contente que Finn soit dans les parages. Je sais que c'est très superficiel et peut-être un peu antiféministe, mais je suis persuadée que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre Finn et moi. Je le sens. Je sens ses regards sur moi et notre alchimie est palpable. Je comprends qu'il ait choisi Quinn, cependant… elle est tellement belle. Je n'ai aucune chance contre ce genre de fille.

Quand je suis arrivée à la Gleex académie, j'étais sûre de devenir enfin populaire. Je maitrise tellement bien mon pouvoir, je suis comme un génie des mutants. Alors ça me semblait normal de devenir une sorte de reine mère, et que les autres soient des abeilles qui graviteraient autour de moi en m'admirant. Je me trompais lourdement. Les mutants sont des lycéens comme les autres. Il est donc normal que des gens comme Finn et Quinn soient les stars. A quoi m'attendais-je ? A ce que les mutants soient tous plus losers que je ne l'étais ? Que je serais la plus belle, la plus talentueuse, la plus récompensée ? Bon, je suis la plus talentueuse, c'est un fait. Mais ça n'a pas fait de moi quelqu'un de reconnu. Enfin pas comme je le souhaitais.

Heureusement, j'ai de très bons amis, je brille en cours et je participe à des tonnes de projets qui rendent ma vie intéressante. Donc, tout n'est pas tout noir. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour mon nouvel ami, Kurt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite décidé que je l'aimais bien, et effectivement nous sommes rapidement devenus proches. En plus, il est de parenté avec Finn, ce qui me permet de le fréquenter. Mais c'est une pure coïncidence, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

En ce qui concerne Kurt, il est très difficile de le voir se faire embêter constamment par les brutes que sont Puck, Santana et les abrutis qui ont décidés de les suivre. Il n'arrive pas à utiliser son pouvoir, même s'il s'est déjà manifesté quelques fois, et il ne voit même pas l'utilité de celui-ci. Il a donc récolté le surnom de « Gleenutile » qui s'est répandu dans le lycée. Les élèves ne le brutalisent pas comme le faisaient ceux de son ancien établissement, mais il est bien pénible de subir des moqueries à longueur de temps. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Le plus dur dans tout cela… c'est peut-être de savoir que je pourrais punir les gens qui lui infligent ça. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas en reste question moqueries. Je pourrais les faire s'évanouir, les torturer, les endormir. Je pourrais les manipuler, leur crever les tympans, faire de leurs vies un enfer. Mais si d'un, j'ai peur de me faire renvoyer, de deux, je ne veux pas utiliser de telles méthodes. Je l'ai déjà fait, et je n'en suis pas fière. J'étais jeune et je ne savais pas bien ce que je faisais, il est donc assez logique que j'aie voulu tester des choses, mais aujourd'hui je me refuse à faire du mal comme cela. Ce serait bas et vil, et je ne veux pas ressembler à ceux qui nous humilient.

Je ne veux pas être violente comme Puck. Je ne veux pas être cinglante comme Santana. Je ne veux pas persuader Finn qu'il serait mieux avec moi qu'avec Quinn si ce n'est que du vent. Je veux une vraie histoire, celle que je sens dans mes tripes, je veux une romance de film, je veux du glamour, du beau, du dramatique ! Je veux être une héroïne, pas une méchante.

Pourtant il est vrai que j'en ai parfois assez d'être gentille. Je suis presque habituée à ce que l'on m'ignore, mais je commence à trouver détestable l'attitude que certains montrent envers Kurt. Kurt n'a rien fait de mal, il n'a pas choisi son pouvoir, et c'est mon ami.

Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il est ici et je sens qu'il est fatigué. Il fait des efforts, mais son pouvoir ne veut pas se manifester. Pas souvent, en tous cas, et quand il le fait, c'est quand on ne s'y attend pas. Le plus bizarre, c'est que malgré mon enseignement, il ne se passe rien. Je suis pourtant la plus à même de l'aider ! On y passe parfois des heures, et j'insiste vraiment avec toutes les techniques que je connais, jusqu'à le soûler et il est arrivé qu'il se mette à hurler pour que je le laisse tranquille.

… mais je ne veux pas le laisser tranquille. S'il abandonne, il partira, et je ne veux pas qu'il parte. On s'entend trop bien. C'est le seul à me supporter pour ce que je suis vraiment, qui écoute mes jérémiades quand je suis malheureuse, qui peut aussi bien chanter « Some things are meant to be »(1) ou « Everyday a little death »(2) avec moi !

Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de craquer. En plus, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Quinn s'est récemment mise à nous parler, et elle n'arrête pas de lui dire que s'il n'est pas bien ici, autant qu'il rentre chez lui, que ça ne sert à rien qu'il se force s'il est malheureux etc. Ça me met hors de moi. Ça doit partir d'un bon sentiment, mais je veux tellement que Kurt reste que… En fait, c'est très égoïste de ma part. C'est sans doute Quinn qui a raison. Je devrais essayer de considérer les sentiments de Kurt.

-XXX-

« Rachel, je peux te parler ? »

C'est rare que Quinn vienne me voir individuellement. D'habitude, elle ne vient me voir que quand je suis avec Kurt, ou bien quand nous discutons avec Finn. Je suis un peu intimidée à chaque fois que je parle avec elle. Je me sens inférieure, laide. J'essaye de me rappeler que je suis bien plus douée, je respire fort, et je réponds :

« Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle s'assoit devant moi, à la table de bibliothèque que j'occupe depuis le début de l'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas cours et Kurt fait du shopping avec Mercedes. Je suis donc venue m'isoler au calme.

« Que fais-tu ? me demande Quinn avec un sourire.

-J'essaye d'écrire une chanson, avoué-je.

-C'est vrai ? Est-ce que je peux lire ?

-Non ! » m'écrié-je, paniquée.

J'ai l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi et des vidéos que je poste sur le net, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'on se moque de mes écrits. Je n'autorise que mes proches à les lire. Quinn a eu l'air un peu surpris mais elle sourit en haussement délicatement les épaules.

« Je comprends, dit-elle.

-Qu… que voulais-tu me dire ? demandé-je.

-J'ai remarqué une chose. Tu t'entends très bien avec Kurt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Oui on peut dire ça, dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça doit être dur pour lui, de ne pas réussir à suivre les cours.

-Il y arrive très bi… commencé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas des cours classiques, » me coupe-t-elle. Je marque un blanc, ne sachant pas bien où elle veut en venir. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il se sent bien, ici ?

-Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ?

-Je lui en ai déjà parlé, tu penses bien. Il n'est pas sûr lui-même. Je m'inquiète un peu.

-… excuse-moi de te demander ça, Quinn, mais… pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ?

-Et bien c'est normal, non ? C'est un camarade, qui plus est le frère de mon petit-ami, alors il n'y a rien d'étrange à ça. »

Je ne suis pas convaincue une seconde. Quinn n'est pas du genre à se préoccuper de quelqu'un qui ne lui est d'aucune utilité dans sa quête de popularité. Quand bien même il s'agit du frère de son copain.

« Je me disais donc, reprend-elle, qu'il serait bon pour lui de trouver un endroit où il serait plus à sa place. Mais comme il n'est pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il veut… tu pourrais lui en parler. »

Le ton employé par Quinn est bizarre. Plein de sous-entendus. Soudain je comprends.

« Tu me demandes de le manipuler ? » Je n'arrive pas à cacher à quel point je suis révoltée. « C'est ça que tu me demandes ? » Quelqu'un fait « Shhh ! » et je me rends compte que je crie.

« Voyons Rachel, c'est pour son bien, dit Quinn, qui reste calme. Ce n'est pas comme si on voulait lui faire du mal.

-Mais tu me demandes de manipuler mon _ami_ ! » Cette fois-ci je hurle, incapable de m'en empêcher, mais seulement Quinn peut entendre que je hausse la voix. Je veux qu'elle sache combien ce qu'elle veut est méprisable.

« Je te demande d'arrêter d'être égoïste ! » répond-elle, plus fermement.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, piquée. Je suis en train de décider si je suis vexée parce qu'elle m'insulte ou parce qu'elle a raison.

« Tu as simplement peur de te retrouver seule, continue-t-elle. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est approcher Finn alors tu as mis le grappin sur son frère pour ce faire. Mais tu ne penses pas vraiment à son bien être !

-Qui es-tu pour savoir ce dont il a besoin ?!

-Son amie !

-Tu n'es pas son amie ! Je suis son amie !

-Ça doit être parce que tu l'as persuadé de le devenir ! »

La seconde qui suit, ma paume me pique. Elle se met à chauffer, forte de la claque qui vient de s'abattre sur la joue de Quinn. Je suis en larmes, et rien ne saurait m'arrêter. Je m'apprête à partir quand je vois Finn, au bout de la rangée. Tétanisée, je reste plantée là quelques instants. Enfin, je parviens à faire bouger mes jambes et je cours de toutes mes forces, je rejoins ma chambre où je m'effondre sur mon lit, n'ayant pas à me préoccuper d'une colocataire car je n'en ai pas. Personne n'a jamais voulu le devenir. Car les gens ont peur de moi. Ils ont peur que je les manipule.

Pourtant je ne manipule personne. Je ne veux pas me faire d'amis de cette façon. Je ne veux pas séduire Finn de cette façon. Je ne veux pas faire partir Kurt de cette façon. Mais tout est fini. Finn ne voudra plus jamais me parler et Kurt en viendra à me laisser aussi, même s'il ne part pas.

* * *

KURT

* * *

Rachel ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre. Ça fait trois heures qu'elle y est cloîtrée et rien n'y fait. En revenant du centre commercial, Mercedes a entendu la dispute entre Rachel et Quinn et me l'a rapportée. Inquiet, j'ai accouru chez Rachel pour essayer de lui parler, mais je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat.

Je m'assois contre sa porte, à court d'arguments. Ne trouvant plus quoi dire, je fais la seule chose qui me reste : chanter. La première chanson qui me vient à l'esprit pour la consoler est « Everybody hurts »(3).

Je sais que le pouvoir de Rachel est impressionnant. Il a de nombreuses facettes, certaines plus jolies que d'autres. Mais jamais, non jamais, je ne l'ai craint. Je sais ce pour quoi elle l'utilise. Pour chanter, pour apaiser, pour taquiner, peut-être, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal gratuitement. Pour ce qui est de manipuler les gens, je sais aussi qu'elle ne le fait pas. Elle aurait pu faire en sorte que Finn et Quinn ne se mettent pas ensemble, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Ce n'est pas son genre et c'est tout à son honneur. Alors même si elle peut être chiante et narcissique, je la respecte pour ça. Non, sa voix est fabuleuse, et elle ne devrait pas être une source de peur. Je voudrais que les gens le comprennent.

« C'était magnifique », entends-je à la fin de ma chanson.

Elle a parlé de manière à ce que je l'entende clairement à travers la porte, mais si elle m'a entendu, elle doit être à côté, peut-être même assise dos à dos avec moi. Je m'apprête alors à lui demander d'ouvrir quand Finn me rejoint.

« Rachel », dit-il en toquant doucement.

On entend un petit cri étouffé.

« Rachel tu peux m'ouvrir ? demande Finn.

-Non.

-S'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas te voir maintenant, répond-elle.

-Rachel, ouvre, répète Finn plus fermement.

-…

-Je vais défoncer la porte. »

Aussitôt, la clé tourne dans la serrure et Rachel entrebâille la porte, encore réticente.

« Finn, je… »

Il n'attend pas la suite et pousse la porte, forçant le passage à l'intérieur. Je le suis, inquiet et curieux. Rachel a les yeux rouges, elle se mordille les lèvres et s'entortille les doigts en cherchant quoi dire. C'est Finn qui entame la conversation.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que t'a dit Quinn. »

Rachel écarquille les yeux et reste bouche-bée.

« C'était mesquin et je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. Je pensais qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Kurt mais c'était faux. Elle a fait ça pour t'atteindre et je suis désolé que tu aies eu à en souffrir. Voilà. »

Il a terminé et commence alors à partir mais il se retourne juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et lance :

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ton pouvoir. Tu es incroyable. »

J'en viendrais presque à rougir tellement c'est romantique, et ça me rappelle vaguement pourquoi j'ai pu être amoureux de mon frère. C'était mon chevalier en armure blanche, à l'époque. Rachel est tout aussi troublée, même bien plus, en fait. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et commence à rire et pleurer en même temps, visiblement libérée d'un poids. Je la rejoins et lui sert la main très fort. Elle pose la tête sur mon épaule.

« Merci.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonné-je. Je n'ai rien fait.

-Si. Pour la chanson, et pour être là. Et de ne pas avoir peur de moi.

-Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je n'ai pas peur de ton pouvoir, ça non, mais de toi, oui. Tu es terrifiante quand tu te mets en tête de me faire réviser ! »

Elle éclate de rire.

-XXX-

Le soir même, j'apprends sans surprise que Finn a rompu avec Quinn. Je pense qu'il est temps que je mette mon grain de sel.

* * *

1. Duo féminin de la comédie musicale "Little Women" (Les Quatre filles du Dr March)

2. Duo féminin de la comédie musicale "A Little night music"

3. Chanson de REM


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Gleex-men  
**Auteurs :** neufvies et lacebird  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, X-men, super-héros  
**Personnages : **tous ou presque  
**Pairings :** Klaine (à venir) et d'autres  
**Rating :** PG  
**Commentaires :** Merci pour tous vos commentaires (notamment à Tonksinette et Sassy Klaine qui commentent à chaque chapitre, ça fait bien plaisir ^^), vos abonnements à la fic et à ceux qui lisent de loin sans mot dire :) J'essaye de plus en plus de répondre aux commentaires mais j'en oublie peut-être, pardon !

Un chapitre pour Noël ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ! Je vous souhaite donc d'excellentes fêtes à tou(te)s, une bonne lecture et promis, Blaine est dans le prochain chapitre ;D Gros bisous.

* * *

Rory

* * *

« Aïe ! »

Des cris fusent autour de moi alors que je m'allonge sur le dos en me tenant l'épaule. Je suis mal tombé. Quelques secondes après, je vois plein de jeunes visages au-dessus de moi. Ils semblent curieux, sceptiques, voire amusés, certains ont peur, peut-être.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demande une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Euh… oui, ça va réponds-je en me relevant.

-Tu es un mutant ?! s'exclame un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

-Comment t'as fait pour venir ? demande une petite blonde du même âge.

-Tu viens d'où ? »

En regardant tout autour de moi, je vois que je suis dans une classe de primaire. Je me mets debout en prenant appui sur ma bonne cheville. J'ai la tête qui tourne méchamment.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide, jeune homme ? demande la dame qui est très probablement la maîtresse.

-Oui, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où je suis ?

-Vous êtes à Flint, dans le Michigan.

-Le Michigan ?! m'écrié-je. J'ai réussi ! »

Je fais un petit bond de victoire, mais ça me donne le tournis et m'oblige à poser un genou à terre.

« Duncan, va chercher l'infirmière, demande la maîtresse à un de ses élèves, alertée par mon état.

-Non ! Ça va aller… rétorqué-je.

-Mais enfin regardez-vous, vous ne tenez pas debout ! »

J'ai envie de répondre mais je sens que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, je la supplie :

« N'appelez pas les hôpitaux… s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Kurt

* * *

J'ai attendu quelques jours que Finn se remette de sa rupture avec Quinn. C'est un garçon sensible, mine de rien. Mais après, je n'ai plus eu de patience. Les voir, Rachel et lui, se regarder de loin avec leurs yeux de chiots battus, c'était trop. J'ai donc invité Rachel à venir passer l'après-midi avec moi pour regarder/chanter _Les Misérables_. Puis j'ai invité Finn à me rejoindre dans notre chambre après son entrainement pour tester les gâteaux que j'ai faits en cours de cuisine. Bien évidemment à la même heure. Et bien évidemment je ne suis pas allé aux rendez-vous. À la place, j'ai décidé de les espionner dans la chambre de Mercedes. Par espionner j'entends que Mercedes écoutait la conversation et me racontait tout, et cela un bol de pop-corn entre nous.

« Tu es merveilleuse, ma petite Radiostar, lui ai-je dit alors qu'elle répétait les déclarations romantiques de Rachel.

-Je sais, » a-t-elle répondu avec un grand sourire.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très correct de les écouter, mais d'un, nous avons arrêté à partir du moment où nous avons été sûrs que tout allait bien (même _très_ bien), et de deux, c'est grâce à moi s'ils en sont là, alors j'ai bien le droit d'être au courant. Même si, bien, sûr, j'aurais fini par être au courant de toute manière.

Après que nous avons fini d'écouter nos deux tourtereaux, j'ai décidé de sortir me balader en ville. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de shopping. Mercedes décline mon invitation, j'y vais donc seul.

En passant devant le portail, je me sens tout à coup projeté en avant et je m'étale de tout mon long quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois sur pieds, j'époussette mes vêtements en pestant, ne sachant que trop bien qui est derrière cette farce. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et poursuis mon chemin. Je ne laisserai pas à Santana le plaisir de me voir misérable.

D'autant plus que ses bêtises ont commencées à devenir moins fréquentes. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle se lasse ou parce que j'ai récemment réussi à utiliser mon pouvoir. En de rares occasions, certes, mais j'essaie, du moins. Je ne suis pas encore convaincu de son utilité et encore moins par le fait de réussir à le faire marcher mieux un jour, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. Si je suis venu ici, c'est bien pour être parmi les autres mutants, et je l'avoue, j'aime autant rester près de mes amis. Mon père me manque, je n'avais jamais vécu dans un internat avant. Cela dit, comme je suis avec Finn, je reste en famille. Et nous téléphonons assez souvent à nos parents.

Je crois que si je persiste c'est aussi en partie pour démontrer à Sue Sylvester qu'elle se trompe. Après m'avoir brutalisé, elle a été suspendue pendant deux semaines. Il est impossible de la renvoyer, car le personnel à la Gleex n'est pas monnaie courante. Ils ont peu de professeurs, quasi pas de surveillants ni de personnel de cantine, et ne parlons pas des autres professions nécessaires à un lycée. C'est logique il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de mutants et peu de personnes non-mutantes prêtes à venir travailler ici. On ne peut donc pas se priver facilement des rares personnes compétentes. Car, malgré tout, Sue est compétente. Elle maîtrise son pouvoir, et elle est très engagée dans le droit des mutants. Peut-être même trop, elle est assez extrémiste… C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ici. Quoique… je me demande de plus en plus sérieusement si au contraire elle ne me provoque pas – car elle continue, même si elle ne me frappe plus et se contente de me faire peur – pour m'obliger à développer mon pouvoir. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me dit qu'elle ne me méprise pas réellement.

Je roule jusqu'à la ville la plus proche pour aller faire les magasins. La Gleex académie n'est pas une école cachée, même si nous sommes assez loin dans la forêt. La plupart des gens sait qu'elle se situe dans le Maine, mais rarement plus. C'est surtout que nous ne divulguons pas facilement son emplacement précis, pour éviter les visites d'anti-mutants. C'est donc par bouche à oreille que l'on en apprend plus.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'en pense. Je me dis que certes, les mutants ne sont pas suffisamment acceptés par la société, et ils ont peur de subir des violences comme on a déjà pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises, mais je suis sûr que ça bloque l'information à des tas de mutants qui auraient bien besoin de venir ici. Il doit y avoir des tas de jeunes aussi paumés que moi qui ne savent pas du tout qu'une telle école existe.

Tout à coup, je vois une silhouette sur la route. J'appuie sur les freins de toutes mes forces en poussant un hurlement. Je jurerais qu'il n'y avait rien il y a quelques secondes. Une fois la voiture stoppée, je prends un instant pour reprendre ma respiration, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Etait-ce un cerf, ou un sanglier ? Ça n'en avait pas l'air, mais je fais tout pour refouler l'idée que c'était un être humain et que peut-être il gît là, devant, si ce n'est sous mes roues. Paniqué au plus haut point, je me demande si je dois téléphoner à quelqu'un, pleurer ou appeler tout de suite la police pour me rendre. Je claque mon visage entre mes deux mains en me répétant « Respire, Hummel, tout va bien… »

Tremblant, je sors du véhicule, et je contourne l'avant pour découvrir ce que je craignais : un garçon, qui a l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi. Il est vêtu d'un jean, d'un sweat-shirt noir et d'une paire de baskets. Sans me rassurer, j'arrête de culpabiliser à la seconde où je vois qu'il se trouve à plus d'un mètre des phares. Si je l'avais heurté, il aurait été projeté beaucoup plus loin. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'aurais senti le choc, mais cette évidence ne m'apparait que maintenant. Pourtant il est en sale état. Est-il… ?

Un gémissement me fait sursauter autant que pousser un soupir de soulagement. Je me jette à ses pieds pour lui venir en aide. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

« L… la… geint-il.

-Quoi ? Non, n'essaye pas de parler ! crié-je. Je dois appeler une ambulance.

-Non ! » crie-t-il.

Tous les films d'action avec des serial-killers qui ne veulent surtout pas qu'on prévienne les autorités ou les hôpitaux me viennent en tête et je m'en veux presque d'être cinéphile quand il parvient à dire :

« La Gleex académie…

-Hein ? Tu cherches la… Tu es un mutant ?

-Oui. Peux-tu me dire où elle est ? »

Il se met en position assise, et je vois qu'il veut se mettre debout, mais je remarque qu'il a une cheville doublée de volume, une épaule tombante ainsi que des bleus sur le cou et probablement d'autres cachés par ses vêtements. Mais surtout une mine à donner à un squelette l'air bronzé.

« Je veux bien t'y emmener, mais tu dois d'abord te soigner, » marchandé-je. Je ne peux pas décemment le laisser dans cet état.

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps…

-Pas le temps de quoi ? »

Il me fait peur. Est-il en train de mourir, ou quoi ? Les mutants n'ont pas de remède contre ça, à ce que sache, alors pourquoi les cherche-t-il ?

« Je vais disparaître… » me dit-il.

Je vois le désespoir dans son regard et il me semble soudain moins présent. Pas pâle mais… transparent. Oui ! Il clignote on dirait un écran de télévision endommagé qui menace de s'éteindre.

« Non ! » gémit-il.

Est-il comme Tina, capable de se rendre invisible ? Mais ça ne le paniquerait pas à ce point… Je sers sa main fort et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ne disparais pas ! Je vais t'aider ! Je suis là. »

Je veux vraiment l'aider. J'ai de la peine pour ce garçon qui a les yeux d'une bête blessée, effrayée. Quel que soit son pouvoir, il n'est pas facile à maîtriser et ça doit faire de sa vie un sacré bordel. Je vois de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, mais il me redemande de l'emmener à l'école.

« Je t'en prie. Tout ce que je veux c'est aller là-bas. Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis si près du but. »

La Gleex académie a bien une aile médicale à elle seule, mais je suis plus près de la ville donc le réflexe naturel serait de l'y emmener. Mais je vois bien que c'est important pour lui, alors j'abdique. Je remarque également qu'il a cessé de clignoter.

« Alors avant que je ne…

-Regarde, le coupé-je. Tu es là, tu ne vas pas disparaître. Garde ton calme, je te conduis à l'académie.

-Merci. »

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il ne disparait pas, mais cela le calme. Je l'aide à s'installer côté passager et fais demi-tour en direction de la Gleex académie.

« D'où viens-tu ? lui demandé-je.

-D… d'Irlande… »

Sa tête dodeline sur son cou, je vois qu'il lutte pour rester éveillé. J'entame la conversation pour l'aider.

« Je m'appelle Kurt, et toi ?

-Rory.

-Parle-moi de toi, continué-je pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans le coma à côté de moi.

-Et bien… J'ai seize ans. Je… » Sa voix est basse, ses yeux complètement éteints.

-Quel est ton pouvoir ? Es-tu un homme invisible ?

-Je me… téléporte.

-Waoh. » C'est sorti tout seul et je reste bouche-bée un instant. J'imagine pouvoir me téléporter en un clin d'œil de ville en ville, pour voir mon père quand je veux, visiter le monde, être devant les meilleurs magasins aux premières heures de soldes. « Tu en profites pour visiter des tas d'endroits, alors ? »

Il a un petit rire et tourne la tête vers moi. Dans ses yeux, il y a quelque chose de très lourd. Il sourit.

« Non. C'est la première fois que je voyage. J'ai toujours rêvé de venir aux Etats-Unis.

-J'espère que tu pourras y rester un moment.

-Moi aussi… »

Nous arrivons à l'académie. Je me gare et cours vers la porte côté passager pour l'aider à sortir. Je hurle :

« Mercedes ! Demande de l'aide à l'entrée ! Appelle l'aile médicale et M. Shue. Appelle aussi Finn si tu le trouves ! »

Je répète mon message, en espérant qu'elle le capte au plus vite. Je ne suis pas déçu. Au moment où je parviens à passer la porte d'entrée avec Rory à bout de bras, Finn est devant nous. Instinctivement, il prend le nouveau venu dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume. Il repart en sens inverse vers l'équipe médicale qui est à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je pousse un long soupir. Je ne suis pas encore tranquille, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, ni s'il va aller bien, mais au moins maintenant, il est entre de bonnes mains. Mercedes et Rachel, qui suivaient Finn, me pressent de questions. Je leur explique rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé.

« J'ai appelé M. Shuester, me dit Rachel, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui accourt vers nous.

« Rachel, qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il d'un ton alerte.

-Kurt a ramené un nouveau mutant.

-C'est vrai ? Où est-il ?

-A l'infirmerie, expliqué-je. Il était très mal en point quand je l'ai trouvé.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fait agresser… »

Rachel plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Mais il ne voulait surtout pas aller dans un hôpital, il avait l'air terrorisé à cette idée, continué-je. D'ailleurs, je vais aller à l'infirmerie. S'il se réveille là-bas et que ça ne lui plait pas, il risque d'avoir peur à nouveau et de partir.

-De partir ? s'étonne M. Shuester. S'il est en aussi mauvaise forme que tu le dis, ça ne va pas être facile.

-Il se téléporte. »

Le professeur et mes amies ouvrent la bouche silencieusement puis hochent la tête. Je décide d'aller rejoindre Rory auprès des médecins. M. Schuester me suit pour être mis au courant de la situation. Une fois là-bas, j'explique au personnel médical qu'il vaut mieux que je sois là quand il se réveillera et ils se montrent compréhensifs, m'autorisant à rester dans le coin, mais je n'ai pas encore le droit d'entrer dans la chambre.

Ce que nous ignorons encore, c'est que Rory ne se réveillera pas avant quatre jours.

La rumeur du nouvel arrivant s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre, à tel point qu'il a déjà un surnom de mutant. Brittany, apprenant qu'il est irlandais et qu'il se téléporte, en a conclu que c'était un leprechaun. Donc, ça, c'est fait…

Heureusement, il a fini par se réveiller. Je n'étais pas présent à ce moment-là, parce que je devais bien aller en cours, mais il n'a pas trop paniqué, surtout à partir du moment où on lui a expliqué qu'il était bien à la Gleex académie.

Il a pu s'inscrire en tant qu'élève, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. La présence ni l'autorisation des parents n'est nécessaire ici. Ça peut paraître étrange mais il vaut mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Certains parents, qui n'acceptent pas la différence de leur enfant mais ne veulent pas les abandonner, sont bien contents de les voir loin d'eux, tout en se donnant une bonne conscience du fait que leur progéniture reste dans le système scolaire. Quant à ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, mais dont les enfants fuguent pour venir ici, ils ne sont jamais venus s'en plaindre pour autant.

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils ont peur que les mutants ne leur fassent du mal », m'a expliqué un jour M. Shuester en riant jaune.

J'ai du mal à croire que la situation puisse durer ainsi éternellement, mais la direction de la Gleex académie préfère se concentrer sur ses élèves que sur des problèmes qui n'existent pas encore. Qui peut les blâmer ?

C'est grâce à cette liberté d'action que Rory peut être des nôtres. Car si un garçon a des parents à l'encontre de sa nature, c'est bien lui.

Quand je suis allé lui rendre visite après son réveil, il m'a juré une reconnaissance éternelle. Il m'a dit que j'étais son sauveur et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour me remercier. Aussi, quand je lui ai demandé de me raconter son histoire, il a accepté. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, mais ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on avoue facilement.

* * *

Rory

* * *

J'ai découvert mon pouvoir à l'âge de neuf ans. Ça a surpris tous mes camarades à la Gleex académie quand je leur ai raconté cela. On m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venu plus tôt, s'il existe une école en Irlande, comment ça se fait que je ne maîtrise pas encore mon pouvoir après tant de temps. Ce dernier point est facile à révoquer : le temps n'y fait pas grand-chose, c'est l'entraînement qui joue, et je n'avais pas l'enseignement nécessaire. Non, il n'existe pas d'école en Irlande… si seulement c'était possible. Pour ce qui est de ma venue tardive, j'ai pu prétexter ne pas connaître l'académie avant très récemment. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité.

Je n'ai raconté la vérité qu'à Kurt, parce que je lui dois la vie. Ça m'a aussi fait du bien d'en parler, je dois bien l'avouer.

A neuf ans, donc, j'ai disparu en plein repas de famille. Il était très ennuyeux et j'ai souhaité tellement fort pouvoir aller jouer dans ma chambre que c'est arrivé. Evidemment, au lieu de rester jouer à l'étage, j'ai dévalé les escaliers pour revenir vers mes parents, tout excité que j'étais d'avoir fait une chose aussi extraordinaire. Ma mère m'a donné la plus grosse gifle que j'ai jamais reçue. Mes grands-parents pleuraient, mon père a tapé du poing sur la table en serrant les dents, et mes oncles et tantes ont regardé dans leur assiette d'un air sombre. Mon frère avait quitté la table. Je me suis mis à pleurer et j'ai demandé ce que j'avais fait de mal. Mes parents m'ont sommé de ne jamais refaire « ce que je venais de faire ». Ils n'ont jamais pu exprimer avec des mots mon pouvoir. Verbaliser la téléportation était au-dessus de leurs forces, comme si cela lui donnait un aspect plus concret.

Après ce repas, le petit garçon que j'étais ne pouvait pas raisonnablement se contenter d'obéir à un ordre aussi injuste qu'incompréhensible. J'ai réessayé de me téléporter. J'allais dans les bois, dans le parc quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et j'essayais d'aller dans des endroits proches. Ça marchait assez souvent, même si je n'étais pas très à l'aise et que parfois je me retrouvais dans des lieux insolites, comme l'arrière-boutique d'une boucherie ou dans la piscine municipale. Je me faisais souvent mal parce que je ne sais pas atterrir correctement, mais jamais rien que je ne puisse expliquer par une partie de foot un peu animée. Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas été repéré par les voisins ou les autres habitants locaux. Mais mes parents m'ont surpris. J'ai vu du dégoût et de la déception dans leurs yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne trouvaient pas ça cool comme moi. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me frapper mais au lieu de ça, mon père m'a traîné dans la voiture et nous avons roulé jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il les a supplié de me « guérir ».

On m'a fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Depuis lors, je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux, ni même l'évocation d'un médecin. Sauf ceux de la Gleex académie. Ils sont mutants eux-aussi, alors je leur fais confiance. Quand les médecins ont dit à mes parents qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, mes parents sont allés voir un prêtre et ils ont décidé de m'exorciser. Pour eux, j'étais l'incarnation du mal, d'une manifestation de Satan. Nous avons procédé à l'exorcisme, qui reste un souvenir pour le moins traumatisant et que je ne raconterai pas plus en détails. Après cela, j'ai fait semblant que ça avait fonctionné. Mes parents étaient fous de joie et m'aimaient à nouveau.

Ça n'avait bien sûr rien fait, mais j'avais peur non seulement d'être détesté et puni, mais aussi de mon pouvoir. Après tout, d'où venait-il, comment avais-je eu cela ? J'étais le seul à être bizarre, comme ça. C'était peut-être bel et bien une malédiction.

Jusqu'à douze ans, je n'ai rien osé faire. C'est alors que j'ai appris l'existence d'autres mutants, grâce à internet. J'ai lu des articles, j'ai vu des documentaires et j'ai enfin compris que je n'étais pas bizarre mais seulement sujet à l'évolution. Que c'était dans mes gênes et que personne n'y pouvait rien. Je me suis inscrit à des forums, j'ai discuté avec des mutants et j'ai appris l'existence de la Gleex académie. Je rêvais d'y aller plus que tout au monde.

Je n'ai pas osé en parler à mes parents tout de suite. J'ai tenté une approche progressive, en commentant les informations à la télé quand il s'agissait de mutants, en mettant sur la table du salon des journaux ouverts aux pages qui en parlaient et ainsi de suite. Ils ont fait comme s'ils ne voyaient ni n'entendaient rien. J'en ai parlé à mon frère, qui m'a ordonné d'arrêter mes conneries, pour reprendre ses paroles.

Je me suis décidé à leur parler de l'académie, et en retour, mon père m'a roué de coups. A partir de là, j'ai décidé que leur avis ne comptait plus. Je me suis entraîné de plus en plus dur à la téléportation, même si j'étais battu à chaque fois que j'étais pris sur le fait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mon but : me téléporter jusqu'aux Etats-Unis et rejoindre la Gleex académie. Mais c'était très dur. J'ai tout d'abord réussi à aller en Angleterre, puis en Espagne, mais cela me fatiguait énormément. J'ai quand même continué à m'entraîner.

Il y a une semaine, ma mère m'a encore surpris réapparaissant dans ma chambre après un rapide voyage vers le bord de mer. Elle a pris son visage entre ses mains, a appelé mon frère, qui est venu et a voulu m'emmener quelque part. J'ai demandé où mais ils n'ont rien dit. Mon père nous attendait dans la voiture. J'ai compris que je retournais à l'hôpital quand j'ai vu la valise sur le siège arrière. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais mon frère m'a frappé. J'étais endolori et à moitié assommé, ma cheville me lançait et je les sentais me tirer vers la voiture. La peur qui me tenait le ventre était incomparable. J'ai poussé un hurlement qui encore maintenant me surprend, tant il était inhumain, et je me suis téléporté.

J'ai réapparu pour la première fois de l'autre côté de l'océan, dans le Michigan, dans cette salle de classe de primaire. L'institutrice semblait sympathique, mais elle a appelé une ambulance alors que je l'avais prié de ne pas le faire. Je me suis réveillé sur un brancard et j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. Les infirmiers ont dû en faire une à leur tour car j'ai disparu en un clin d'œil, me retrouvant cette fois-ci en Pennsylvanie.

Trouver la Gleex académie aurait été très dur avec mon pouvoir car, si je savais où elle était, j'ignorais comment m'y transporter. Je dois connaître un endroit pour y apparaître de ma propre volonté, sinon, j'arrive dans un endroit aléatoire. Pour ne pas m'éloigner plus du Maine, j'ai décidé d'y aller sans me téléporter. J'ai fait du stop, parce que je n'avais aucun sou en poche. Ça a été un voyage long et pénible. Sans argent ni carte d'identité, rien, j'ai dû malgré tout me téléporter quelques fois pour éviter les questions de certains policiers. J'ai aussi volé de la nourriture. Je n'en suis pas fier mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai heureusement réussi à me téléporter près de là où je me trouvais en cas de problème. Mais ça m'épuisait de plus en plus et la fatigue rendait mon pouvoir instable. Je me téléportais sans le vouloir.

Au final, j'ai rencontré Kurt et me voilà à la Gleex académie. Les téléportations à répétitions m'ont vidé de mon énergie, surtout celles à longues distance, c'est pourquoi j'ai sombré dans un coma de quatre jours.

Je suis « Leprechaun ». Je ne l'ai pas décidé, mais ça me plait. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis ici. Je suis heureux, parmi des jeunes qui sont comme moi et qui m'acceptent. Je suis triste, malgré tout, d'avoir quitté ma famille de cette manière… j'espère qu'un jour, ils comprendront.

Ce qui est fantastique, c'est que je peux utiliser mon pouvoir comme je l'entends. En m'entraînant quotidiennement, je me suis rendu compte que je progresse très vite. Je peux me téléporter de manière de plus en plus précise, de plus en plus loin et les professeurs me font tester de nouvelles choses, comme aller dans des endroits que je ne connais pas à partir d'une photo. Si je me plante, je peux toujours revenir à l'académie, alors ce n'est pas un souci.

Bientôt, je voudrais essayer quelque chose : emmener quelqu'un avec moi dans mes téléportations.

* * *

Karofsky

* * *

C'est un cauchemar. Je vais être avec tous ces losers de mutants. Dans une école spéciale. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour y échapper. Je ne l'utilise pas, je veux être normal. Je suis un mec comme les autres, je fais du foot, j'ai des notes correctes, j'ai plein de potes. Il a fallu que j'aie cette merde de gêne mutant. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois…

Ça a commencé au début du lycée, je venais d'entrer en seconde. Je rentrais du bahut, j'ai croisé un clochard chelou qui m'a demandé de la thune. J'ai rétorqué que j'en avais pas, mais il m'a bloqué la route. Il avait pas l'air violent, et de toute façon, je lui aurais pété la gueule en moins de deux, mais j'ai vu nos ombres se rejoindre et ne faire qu'une. J'ai cru à un effet d'optique. J'ai regardé en l'air pour voir si des nuages ou je sais pas quoi avaient modifié la lumière. Mais non. Du coup j'ai demandé au clochard de dégager. Il a pas voulu. Je l'ai poussé, mais il a fait la même chose, au même moment. Ça m'a foutu en rogne, j'ai brandi le poing devant lui, menaçant, en lui ordonnant de me foutre la paix. Il a aussi levé le poing, pareil. Ce connard m'imitait, en plus, le truc qui énerve bien comme il faut. Du coup j'ai posé mon sac par terre, près à lui foutre une raclée. Et là, il a fait le même geste. Celui d'enlever une besace et de la jeter près de lui. Sauf qu'il ne portait rien, et qu'il a fait ça tellement au même moment que moi que c'était bizarre. En plus, il avait les yeux fermés. Ce blaireau s'était endormi, complètement ivre. Alors comment pouvait-il m'imiter ? J'ai commencé à faire plein de gestes bizarres et rapides, et il faisait tout comme un miroir. J'ai cru que j'étais dingue, et puis j'ai compris.

J'ai réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à détacher mon ombre de la sienne et il s'est écroulé par terre comme un sac de patates, et j'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, que j'ai fracassée dans tous les sens. Ensuite, je me suis dit que c'était sans doute une erreur, une caméra cachée ou un truc comme ça. Donc, pour être sûr, j'ai testé sur un autre type bourré, à la sortie d'un bar. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il soit éveillé et qu'il puisse me balancer. Malheureusement, ça marchait sur lui aussi.

J'ai paniqué, je voulais pas de ce truc, je savais pas quoi faire. On allait me prendre pour un taré, comme cette nana de mon lycée qui entendait à des kilomètres. Super, le truc pourri. Genre elle peut espionner tes conversations que tu le saurais pas. Et puis son pote le gay, là, Kurt Hummel. Lui aussi au final c'était un mutant. Ça m'étonne pas, il a toujours été différent des gens normaux. Je peux pas l'encadrer.

Ensuite, je me suis dit que c'était pas grave. J'avais juste qu'à ne jamais utiliser mon pouvoir, et personne ne verrait rien. Je pourrais vivre comme avant. J'ai vite compris que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Ma connerie de pouvoir se manifestait parfois sans que je le fasse exprès. Un jour, ça a marché sur Hummel. J'ai chopé son ombre, d'un coup. Heureusement, on était que tous les deux dans le couloir, mais ça m'a fait peur quand même. Par contre, il a réussi à se détacher, je sais pas comment. Je l'ai pris par le col et je lui ai sommé de jamais rien dire sinon je le tuerais. J'étais trop flippé, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Je le pensais pas vraiment, mais je crois que ça a marché. Putain, pourtant je voulais pas faire ça. Il m'énerve, c'est vrai, mais de là à dire ça… surtout qu'on se ressemble quelque part. C'est ça qui m'énerve le plus en fait. Lui, il s'assume. Alors je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je le cognais. Lui et ses manières de tapette, ses cheveux trop bien coiffés, ses tenues de dandy, sa voix fluette et sa façon de tenir le coup sans flancher, ça me dépassait. Je sais pas comment il fait, je supporterais pas le regard des autres. Je pourrais plus regarder mes parents en face.

Mais en plus d'être gay, je suis mutant. Le jackpot, putain de merde. J'ai accroché l'ombre de mon père l'autre jour et c'est là que mes parents ont appris l'existence de mon pouvoir. Ils l'ont pas mal pris. Ils étaient inquiets pour moi, ils m'ont dit que j'aurais dû leur dire, tout ça. Du moins ils se sont renseignés sur un tas de trucs, ils m'ont donné des conseils, et puis ils ont décidé de m'inscrire à la Loser académie. Je veux pas aller là-bas. Je veux être normal, je veux pas être considéré comme un paria. Mais mes parents m'ont pas laissé le choix. Ils pensent que je dois pouvoir maîtriser ce pouvoir, parce que ça pourrait être dangereux ou je sais pas quoi. Peut-être… Putain, si au moins j'avais un pouvoir bien, comme Finn Hudson qui est genre Hulk sans la tronche verte, ça irait. Si quelqu'un osait me dire quelque chose, je lui ferais regretter. Mais non, j'ai ce truc de psychopathe.

En plus, il faut que ce soit un internat. Obligé de vivre avec tous les phénomènes de foire. Enfin, y aura peut-être des gars sympas dans le lot…

Nous sortons du bureau du directeur, mes parents et moi. Ça y est, je suis officiellement inscrit. Je commence lundi. On est venu un vendredi, histoire que j'ai le week-end pour me familiariser avec l'établissement.

On se dit au revoir avec mes parents, et puis ils repartent. En me retournant sur le parking pour retourner dans le dortoir, je vois Kurt Hummel. C'est peut-être le moment. Le moment de m'excuser, de lui dire que j'ai été con, et que je ne pensais pas les menaces que je lui faites. Avant de pouvoir me décider, il part en courant. Evidemment…

* * *

Kurt

* * *

Je ne peux pas rester là.

Je frappe comme un malade mental à la porte de la chambre de Rory, qui ouvre, l'air perplexe. Je le saisis par le col, désespéré.

« Tu dois m'emmener loin d'ici. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Gleex-men  
**Auteurs :** neufvies et lacebird  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, X-men, super-héros  
**Personnages : **tous ou presque  
**Pairings :** Klaine (à venir) et d'autres  
**Rating :** PG  
**Commentaires :** Coucou à tous ! (plutôt "toutes", je crois) Nous voici de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà fait cette blague des tonnes de fois mais tant pis :D) Un nouveau chapitre, et pas des moindre puisqu'un certain personnage fait son apparition ! Je me demande de qui il s'agit ;) Bref, merci de lire cette fanfiction, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Quinn

* * *

« Fabray ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas perdre tes bourrelets ! Regarde-moi ces hanches, tu ne vas plus pouvoir rentrer dans ton uniforme ! Tu crois que je vais garder une fille comme toi dans l'équipe ?! On se bouge ! »

J'ai un petit sursaut en entendant le coach parler de mes formes. Finn ne reviendra jamais vers moi si je ne suis pas jolie. Remarque, vu sa nouvelle copine…

Le coach Sylvester a créé une équipe de cheerleading. Je n'aurais jamais songé à le faire sans équipe de football, mais elle nous a convaincues de le faire malgré tout en arguant qu'il nous fallait un entraînement complet si on voulait garder notre forme et qu'on pouvait bien encourager les mutants plutôt que des « débiles qui courent pour un ballon. » C'est pourquoi, plutôt que de scander un nom tel « Ogres » ou « Tigers », nous chantonnons « Mutants ! Mutants ! Nous sommes fiers d'être mutants ! » Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir monté ce club. Premièrement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça me permet de conserver ma silhouette, ensuite ça fait plaisir aux garçons de l'académie, et enfin, j'ai dans l'idée que ça peut aider certaines personnes à s'accepter. Les mutants qui sont ici ne sont pas tous heureux d'être des gens « à part ». Moi la première, je n'ai pas été ravie de découvrir ce que je suis. Il n'est pas facile de changer à ce point de conception de la vie. Le regard de ses parents est également bien lourd à supporter. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas tant à la Gleex pour améliorer mes capacités que pour être éloignée de la maison…

Je sais donc bien ce que peuvent ressentir les autres élèves. Je suis persuadée qu'au moins la moitié ne s'assume pas. J'en veux pour exemple le nouvel arrivant, David Karofsky. Il fait le gros bras et il a réussi à se faire une place parmi les élèves populaires, c'est-à-dire mon groupe. Il n'est pas méchant et même pas si stupide pour un joueur de football, mais il n'est pas du tout à l'aise ici. Il ne participe pas en cours de capacités, il n'aime pas parler de son pouvoir, et il essaye tellement fort de rester populaire qu'il se conduit en grosse brute. Surtout envers Kurt Hummel. Je n'apprécie pas, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais je vais peut-être me mettre à le défendre ça me permettrait de me réconcilier doucement avec Finn.

Pour en revenir à Karofsky, je le trouve quand même un peu idiot. Ça se voit (enfin je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'ont remarqué) qu'il ne déteste pas Kurt. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, il se sent obligé de le confronter. Santana, une des rares personnes ayant compris, me dit qu'il est dans le placard et que c'est pour ça qu'il harcèle Kurt. Il se sent acculé et il préfère nier tout en bloc. Ça a du sens. Lui qui était à la tête des gros bonnets dans son ancien lycée, il est devenu d'un coup une minorité en découvrant sa mutation. Je sais qu'il connaissait Mercedes Jones et Kurt, qui étaient dans le même lycée, alors il aurait pu se rapprocher d'eux, mais il a trouvé plus facile de se ranger dans le clan des plus forts et de se moquer des plus faibles. C'est un lâche. Mais, puis-je vraiment le critiquer… ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être que notre club arrivera à l'apaiser. Soyons fiers d'être des mutants. Allez Quinn, sois fière… Papa le sera un jour, lui aussi.

« Fabray ! Tu bailles aux corneilles ?! On va voir si ça va te réveiller de faire vingt fois le tour du bâtiment au pas de course ! Go ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'en vais faire mon jogging pendant que le coach continue de hurler dans son mégaphone.

« Lopez ! Tu crois qu'Eva Longoria a laissé son cul dans son canapé pour devenir actrice la plus sexy de l'année ? Ça a pas l'air de te déranger d'être au top du classement des latinos les plus molles. Bouge tes fesses dodues et essaye donc de lui piquer sa place de number one ! »

* * *

Finn

* * *

Nos parents sont en voyage. Ça craint très sérieusement. A cause de ça, Kurt veut faire le con. À savoir qu'il a décidé de quitter l'académie sur le champ au moment où Karofsky a débarqué. Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Karofsky l'a toujours emmerdé, et même s'il ose moins parce qu'il sait que je peux lui foutre une raclée, j'ai l'impression qu'il le harcèle toujours. Kurt ne me dit rien, mais il est terrorisé. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est partir. Il a donc appelé chez nous et découvert que Burt et ma mère ont prévu de se prendre des vacances en amoureux. Du coup, il ne veut pas les leur gâcher et a lâché l'affaire. Enfin, quand je dis « lâché l'affaire », c'est juste pour ce qui est de rentrer à Lima. Il veut quand même partir de la Gleex académie et impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Je serais presque tenté de demander à Rachel de le persuader avec son pouvoir mais si d'un, elle refuserait catégoriquement, de deux, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. C'est dégueulasse, pour eux deux.

Le problème, c'est qu'il veut que nous l'aidions. Il a monté tout un plan, et je dois dire qu'il est bien fichu, mais je suis contre. Son idée : partir, il ne précise pas combien de temps, sans le dire à nos parents. Le deal, ce serait de leur faire croire que tout va bien, et s'ils me téléphonent et veulent parler à Kurt, Rachel parlerait pour lui. Facile. Quant à l'école, il compte leur dire qu'il doit la quitter et qu'il retourne dans son ancien lycée. Pour moi, ce n'est pas très crédible, mais ici, les profs ne peuvent pas tellement se douter que c'est du bluff.

Le seul truc qui me rassure, c'est que Kurt a juste décidé d'aller vivre chez sa tante quelques temps. Pour faire une coupure, dit-il. Bon du coup, je voyais pas trop pourquoi il ne voulait pas le dire à nos parents, mais il me dit que c'est parce qu'il pense que ça va quand même les inquiéter qu'il quitte l'établissement, et ils seraient capables d'annuler leur voyage, tout ça. Il a raison, d'un côté, mais je pense qu'il devrait quand même leur en parler. Enfin bon, il a pris sa décision, alors tant pis, la discussion est juste reportée.

Rachel, elle, est super embêtée. Elle chouine qu'elle ne pourra pas chanter avec Kurt ses duos féminins préférés. Elle est mignonne. J'aime bien chanter moi aussi, je pourrais lui proposer qu'on chante ensemble. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait.

* * *

Kurt

* * *

J'ai réussi à faire croire à Finn que j'allais chez une tante. Heureusement pour moi, il ne s'est douté de rien. Je sais que ce que je fais n'a pas de sens, partir comme ça, sans savoir où je vais vraiment, mais je ne veux plus rester ici si Karofsky est là.

Il s'est mis du côté des gens populaires, évidemment, et même s'ils ne me cherchent pas de noises pour l'instant, je ne compte pas attendre que ça arrive. Rory s'entraîne à nous téléporter tous les deux et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que ça fonctionne.

Je reviens de chez lui après une séance d'entraînement d'une petite heure. J'aurais bien voulu continuer, et lui aussi, mais je mets toujours un frein parce que j'ai peur qu'il me claque entre les doigts comme lors de notre première rencontre. Entre les cours normaux et ça, c'est déjà bien assez. Il veut m'aider pour me remercier de l'avoir amener ici, mais que ça ne soit pas au prix de sa santé.

Au détour d'un couloir, je me sens soudain happé par une force étrange, sans pourtant ressentir le moindre contact sur ma peau. Je comprends de quoi il s'agit et me tourne vers Sue, l'air blasé.

« Ça ne vous a pas suffi d'être suspendue une semaine ? » lancé-je lorsqu'elle fait claquer la porte de son bureau derrière moi.

Elle sourit. Elle n'a pas l'air menaçant, c'est déjà ça. Quoique, Sue a toujours l'air menaçant.

« Je ne te veut aucun mal, déclare-t-elle. Au contraire, je viens te proposer une super opportunité.

-Ah oui ? »

Je dois avoir l'air très dubitatif car elle a un petit rire et m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais, bien qu'un peu hésitant.

« Je te propose d'intégrer les Cheerios. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Les Cheerios, sa nouvelle équipe de cheerleaders. Je ne peux pas nier que ça m'a toujours fait un peu rêver. Non seulement c'est de la bonne gym, très jolie à regarder de surcroit, mais c'est aussi un canon qui propulse au top de la hiérarchie lycéenne, même sans équipe de football. Avec ça, je n'aurais plus aucun problème. Normalement. Rien ne dit que Karofsky ne m'emmerdera plus après ça. Quoique… maintenant que j'y pense, il n'oserait pas embêter un élève de Sue. Enfin je crois. Le fait est qu'_un_ cheerleader, ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose à ses yeux qu'_une_ cheerleader… Un sujet de moquerie supplémentaire, quoi.

« Je m'assurerai qu'une tolérance zéro envers tout harcèlement soit mise en place », poursuit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Hey oh, Sue, ton pouvoir c'est la télékinésie, pas la télépathie à ce que je sache. Ou bien ce serait les deux ? Ce serait complètement injuste. Alors que moi j'ai un pouvoir tout pourri, elle en aurait deux ? Attends mais si elle lit dans les pensées, elle sait ce que je dis, là ? Merde.

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, dis-je après un petit blanc histoire de m'assurer qu'elle n'entendait vraiment pas ce que je pensais. Mais je compte bientôt quitter l'académie. »

Elle frappe son bureau du poing, me faisant sursauter.

« Pourquoi ? grogne-t-elle.

-Et bien… marmonné-je. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, vous me l'avez dit vous-même, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas avoir un avenir de mutant.

-Ne gâche pas ton potentiel, lance-t-elle fermement. Tu es un mutant, sois en fier. »

C'est donc bien ce que je pensais, elle me provoquait exprès pour me faire réagir. Ça me fait un peu plaisir, en fait. Mais ma décision est prise.

« Je suis désolée, coach Sylvester, mais je ne suis pas assez attaché à mon pouvoir pour rester juste pour ça.

-Reste parce que tu es parmi les tiens ! rétorque-t-elle. Tu es un mutant, pas un de ces barbares d'humains qui ne comprennent rien. Tu pourrais apprendre à le maîtriser, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses !

-Peut-être… mais les humains ne sont pas tous des barbares, répliqué-je, un peu choqué. Je veux dire, mon père n'est pas mutant, ni ma belle-mère, et ce sont des gens géniaux et ils m'acceptent.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyés loin d'eux, alors ? »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que je songe que je suis en train de chercher à m'éloigner d'avantage de ma famille. Je déglutis avant de répondre :

« Ils ont fait ça pour mon bien.

-Tu crois ça ? Si tu es si peu à l'aise dans cette école, qu'est-ce que tu y fais encore ?

-Je… »

A la réflexion, ce n'est pas pour mon bien que je suis ici, mais plutôt pour celui des autres. Histoire de ne pas blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Mais je sais que mes parents ne pensent pas comme ça, et je ne me laisserai pas convaincre du contraire. Je n'ai cependant pas envie de me justifier plus longtemps devant Sue. Je me lève et prends poliment congé d'elle. Elle n'essaie heureusement pas de me retenir plus longtemps mais je sens dans mon dos son regard perçant.

* * *

Rachel

* * *

J'ai vraiment essayé de le retenir, j'ai même pleuré, et ça avait l'air vrai. Je suis très doué pour faire semblant de pleurer. Après tout, si je me destine à une carrière d'artiste, je dois pouvoir faire ce genre de choses. Mais Kurt l'insensible n'a pas cillé face à mes larmes. Bon, il me connait un peu et se doute certainement que c'étaient des larmes de crocodile, mais tout de même ! Et en plus… je n'ai pas tellement eu à me forcer. Je veux dire, oui, j'ai Finn maintenant, et d'autres amis comme Mercedes ou Tina, mais Kurt est… Kurt. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuiera chez sa tante et qu'il finira par revenir…

Rory a réussi à les faire se téléporter tous les deux, mais maintenant ils vont faire ça « officiellement ». On a fait une sorte de goûter de départ, dans la chambre de Finn et Kurt, qui va devenir notre chambre à Finn et moi. Ce sera plus pratique pour notre plan. Et pour d'autres choses…

« Tu es toute rouge, Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande Kurt.

-C… c'est de ta faute, sans cœur ! m'écrié-je en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Ce sont les larmes qui remontent, et ça ne te fait rien du tout ! »

Il sourit et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que ta folie va me manquer, Soprano. »

Mes yeux se brouillent de larmes, des vraies, mais je les empêche de couler. Ce n'est pas comme s'il partait pour toujours ou pour un lointain pays !

« Tu as intérêt à nous rendre visite souvent ! menacé-je en riant.

-Bon ! Il est temps. Rory ? » demande Kurt en se tournant vers notre Leprechaun.

Rory acquiesce, fin prêt. Il a même hâte de le faire. Rory est toujours heureux de se téléporter. C'est mignon.

« Où va-t-il, déjà ? demandé-je à Finn alors que Kurt met son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

-A Philadelphie, chez sa tante.

-Elle est comment ? Ils sont proches ?

-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. »

Un horrible pressentiment m'assaille tout à coup.

« Et… il t'a déjà parlé d'elle avant ? »

Finn se tourne vers moi, perplexe. Il réfléchit, semble ne rien trouver à dire. Je vois son visage se décomposer. Nous nous tournons vers Kurt, qui nous fait un signe de la main avec un sourire, avant de disparaître.

« KURT ! »

* * *

Sebastian

* * *

L'Apple Store est blindé de monde, c'est parfait. La galerie marchande aussi. Je n'aurais plus qu'à me fondre dans la masse. J'ai décidé que je serai un type grand, noir, aux allures de basketteur, avec une casquette de travers et un jogging bas de gamme. Rien ne vaut les bons clichés racistes. En sortant, je n'aurai qu'à me transformer en une vieille aux airs de bourges, personne ne se doutera qu'une femme pareille cache un iPad dans son sac à main.

En entrant, je bouscule un garçon de mon âge, habillé et coiffé comme un poster de Vogue, qui me regarde avec effarement. Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo, le dandy ? Il commence à me dire un truc mais je l'éloigne d'un geste de la main. Dégage, c'est pas le moment.

Je m'approche de la table pour choper un iPad, mais le gars n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Est-ce que je prends le risque de voler sous ses yeux ? Après tout, il ne me reconnaîtra pas dans deux minutes, donc ça ne m'engage à rien. Je mets mon larcin sous mon t-shirt au moment où je l'entends dire :

« Tu es un mutant toi aussi ? »

J'ai envie de l'envoyer chier à nouveau mais je marque une pause. Comment le sait-il ? Je me jette sur le présentoir pour regarder dans un autre iPad, dont l'écran noir me renvoie mon reflet. Mon véritable reflet.

PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?!

Mon pouvoir ne marche plus ! Est-ce que je suis malade ? Est-ce que ça se perd, ces choses-là ? Merde, le vigile m'a repéré, évidemment. C'était le plan. Mais là, ça va pas se jouer avec un tour de passe-passe. Il me hurle de rester où je suis.

Le jeune dandy a enfin pigé la situation et il s'écarte. Au moins, il a la décence de ne pas me stopper, parce que là, je vais devoir courir. Je commence à me frayer un chemin dans la foule, aussi vite que possible. Une femme essaye de me retenir, je me dégage mais elle me laisse une énorme griffure sur le long du bras ave ses ongles en porcelaine. Elle en perd un. Bien fait. Un homme fort avec une grosse moustache crie en montrant le garçon qui m'a accosté :

« Lui aussi c'est un mutant, je suis sûr qu'il est de la même bande ! »

Mon « partenaire » regarde tout autour de lui en bégayant que c'est une erreur, mais je l'empoigne par la peau du cou.

« Cours, abruti ! » hurlé-je.

J'ai réussi à sortir du magasin et je me mets à courir de toutes mes forces. Tant pis si l'autre crétin n'arrive pas à suivre. Pas mon problème. Je l'ai prévenu, j'en ai fait suffisamment. Les gens aiment les raccourcis. Un mutant voleur fait de tous les mutants des voleurs. Et ce n'est qu'un des nombreux préjugés de la société envers nous. Et si je vole, c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Etre mutant, ce n'est pas facile, on est rejeté de tous les côtés. Alors la faute à qui ?

Une fois loin, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis surpris de voir que le dandy me suit de près. Il a l'air tout désorienté, ce qui me fait rire, entre mes respirations haletantes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande-t-il, confus.

-C'est ta tête, blanc-bec, craché-je. On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves dans une situation gênante.

-C'_est_ la première fois, assure-t-il avec fierté. Heureusement ! Enfin, j'ai vécu des trucs gênants, comme tout le monde, mais ça…

-Bienvenue dans mon monde… » lancé à mi-voix, ironique.

Il me suit quand je me remets à marcher. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Au bout d'un moment, je me retourne vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es un mutant, pas vrai ? Tu peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ?

-… ouais. Maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher, ça me ferait des vacances.

-Attends. » Il fouille dans son sac et sort des pansements. « Tiens, pour ton bras. »

La griffure de la nana de tout à l'heure m'a en effet laissé le bras en sang. Je balaye l'air de la main en sa direction.

« Pas la peine, j'ai mieux chez moi, dis-je en reprenant ma route.

-Dis !

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas m'indiquer un endroit sympa où je pourrais me poser ? Je ne connais pas bien New-York, je viens d'arriver, et…

-Ecoute, mec, on ne se connait pas, et je ne veux pas de boulet à mon pied, alors fiche-moi la paix.

-Les mutants que je connais sont plus solidaires, d'habitude.

-Ah oui, tiens, tu es mutant toi aussi, c'est ça ? » J'avais presque oublié. Je suis assez curieux, finalement. « C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-C'est… euh… d'annuler les autres pouvoirs. Enfin en théorie parce que… »

J'ai déjà arrêté d'écouter. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il le dit ! Je serre les dents.

« Alors c'est de ta faute ?! C'est à cause de toi si on en est là ! C'est pas vrai !

-Je ne maîtrise pas ce que je fais et…

-Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu as failli me mettre ?!

-Sebastian ? »

En entendant la voix derrière nous, je me force à me calmer et me retourne avec un sourire.

« Blaine. »

* * *

Kurt

* * *

Le nouveau venu sourit, l'expression cependant demandeuse d'explications. Il n'est pas grand, a les cheveux bruns, coiffés avec du gel, il porte un pull à losanges sur une chemise blanche, un pantalon vert serré et une besace brune. Il me dévisage avec intérêt.

« Bonjour… ? tente-t-il.

-Salut, réponds-je, ravi d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre que l'autre fouine antipathique. Est-ce que tu es aussi… » Je désigne d'un petit mouvement de tête mon compagnon d'infortune. Le dénommé Blaine a un petit rire. Charmant, je dois bien le dire.

« Si tu veux dire mutant, c'est oui.

-Blaine ! s'insurge Sebastian. Tu ne sais rien de lui, ne balance pas ce genre de choses à la légère !

-Je vous ai entendu parler, le rassure Blaine. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, cette fois.

-Pas à cause de moi, crache Sebastian.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, les supplie-je de me croire. J'ai un pouvoir très instable.

-Tu vois, Sebastian, ce n'est pas de sa faute, déclare Blaine, bien plus indulgent que son ami. Mais ne restons pas là, allons parler plus en sécurité. »

Nous sommes dans une rue calme et peu peuplée, mais il n'est peut-être pas prudent en effet de parler de nos aventures en public. Blaine m'invite à le suivre d'un geste de la main, et je le suis aussitôt. Sebastian râle.

« Attends, on l'emmène avec nous ?

-Tu l'as entendu, il ne sait pas où loger, on ne va pas le laisser seul en plein New-York. C'est un des nôtres après tout.

-Merci, » dis-je du fond du cœur.

Les mutants sont donc plutôt solidaires à quelques exceptions près, songé-je en jetant un regard en coin à Sebastian. Nous marchons pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à une sorte d'école abandonnée et délabrée. Est-ce vraiment là qu'ils vivent ? En pénétrant à l'intérieur, deux choses me frappent : c'est en bien moins sale état que je ne l'aurais cru, et il n'y fait pas froid. Une quinzaine de garçons de notre âge sont assis çà et là, sur des matelas posés à même le sol et à des tables faites de planches et de cageots.

« Je te présente les Warblers, m'annonce Blaine. Mes amis, voici…

-Kurt, dis-je en faisant un semblant de révérence gênée. Salut tout le monde. »

Ils me répondent de façon amicale, ce qui me soulage. Sebastian sort son iPad de dessous son t-shirt, aussitôt acclamé par ses convives. Le voyant faire, Blaine se rend soudain compte que le bras de son ami est blessé et fait une petite moue désapprobatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » soupire-t-il d'un ton habitué, en lui prenant le bras.

Il pose ses deux mains sur les griffures de Sebastian qui se justifie en expliquant que c'est une « grognasse avec des ongles de trois kilomètres de long » qui l'a agressé, et quelques instants plus tard, le relâche, ne laissant à son ami que quelques traces de sang sur le bras. Je suis estomaqué.

Blaine m'invite ensuite à le rejoindre sur un matelas au fond de la grande pièce qu'ils occupent. Sebastian est parti montrer son butin à ses compagnons. Je n'en suis pas fâché.

« Alors… Kurt, dit Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est un peu… compliqué.

-Ok, pas de souci. Si tu veux en parler, on est là pour t'écouter.

-Et vous, vous êtes là pour… ?

-La plupart d'entre nous se sont faits rejetés par leur famille, explique Blaine. Moi y compris. Mes parents n'étaient déjà pas fans du fait que je sois gay, ça, ça a été la goutte d'eau. »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Ils t'ont mis à la porte, comme ça ?

-Hum… à peu de choses près, oui. »

Son sourire triste me fend le cœur. Dire que moi j'ai choisi de partir, d'agir comme un fugueur débile, alors que j'ai une famille aimante, une école prête à m'accueillir, des amis qui me comprennent. Je me dis que je devrais repartir, là, tout de suite, maintenant, et profiter de la chance que j'ai. Mais… j'ai envie de parler un peu plus avec Blaine. Mon regard s'attarde sur son bras et j'ai un hoquet de surprise. Il a les mêmes griffures que Sebastian quelques minutes plus tôt ! Je n'ai pas besoin de poser la question, il m'explique déjà :

« C'est mon pouvoir. J'ai une capacité de régénération bien au-dessus de la moyenne, et je peux guérir les gens, dans le sens où je récupère leurs blessures.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Elles guérissent plus vite sur moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pas très grave.

-Si, c'est grave ! Il s'agit de ta santé, à toi ! Je comprends qu'on puisse se montrer altruiste mais il y a des limites. »

Il sourit et murmure un petit « merci ».

Nous discutons ensuite d'un tas de choses et il se trouve que nous avons plein de goûts en commun. Blaine est drôle, sympathique et j'admire son optimisme. Il m'explique que les Warblers sont de jeunes mutants qui s'entraident pour survivre. Ils ne font pas que voler, –d'ailleurs, ce sont des méthodes plus spécifiques à Sebastian – mais parfois ils n'ont pas le choix. Bien souvent, ils chantent dans la rue pour récolter de l'argent. Certains d'entre eux, comme Wes, se servent de leur pouvoir. Wes est Psychometrer, il peut découvrir des choses du passé en touchant les gens ou des objets. Il s'en sert pour jouer au voyant. En énonçant des choses de leur passé que personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissent, les gens le croient alors sur paroles quand il invente un futur qu'il ignore.

Je lui raconte comment j'étais harcelé dans mon premier lycée, que j'étais le seul élève ouvertement gay là-bas, les menaces de mort. Blaine écoute attentivement, il comprend, me dit que tout est loin derrière moi. Je lui explique que j'ai dû changer de lycée et que si je suis parti de ce dernier, c'était pour fuir Karofsky, qui y était venu lui aussi. Je ne précise pas qu'il s'agit de la Gleex, mais je devrais. Là-bas, les Warblers seraient accueillis à bras ouverts, ils n'auraient plus à vivre dans des bâtiments à l'abandon, ils n'auraient plus à voler. Mais si je suis là, c'est pour éviter la Gleex, pas pour en faire la promotion.

D'ailleurs, une chose m'intrigue : les Warblers, pour ce que j'en ai vu, maîtrisent relativement bien leur pouvoir. Je fais part de mon étonnement à Blaine.

« Certains d'entre nous ont encore un peu de mal, mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre. En fait, je crois que vivre dans la rue nous a forcé à nous endurcir et à développer nos pouvoirs plus vite, par instinct de survie, je suppose. Et toi, tu as dit que ton pouvoir était instable, c'est ça ?

-Hum… oui. Ce n'est même pas vraiment un pouvoir, d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Bah oui, c'est vraiment nul, ça ne sert à rien. »

Blaine sourit.

« Je pense que ça sert à bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je pense aussi que tu connais trop mal ton pouvoir, mais que tu pourrais aider des gens.

-Ah bon ? Et comment ?

-Regarde là-bas, le garçon qui lit _Stardust_, dit-il en désignant un Warbler adossé contre la fenêtre. Son pouvoir est particulier : quand il est malade ou en colère, ou seulement triste parfois, il émet une onde de force qui détruit tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. » Ça me laisse bouche-bée, et sans voix. « Comme tu t'en doutes, il ne le fait pas exprès, et il n'y peut absolument rien. A part essayer de rester en bonne santé et de ne pas s'énerver, mais Bruce Banner pourrait te dire que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Tu pourrais lui venir en aide, qui sait ? Imagine que tu arrives à bloquer une de ses crises. Tu te rends compte de l'utilité d'un tel pouvoir ? Les mutants ne sont pas que pouvoirs élémentaires, force et métamorphose, Kurt. Malheureusement, certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs bien difficiles à porter. »

Je n'avais jamais songé à une chose pareille. Je veux dire, Mercedes a un pouvoir qui n'était pas génial tout le temps, mais maintenant qu'Artie lui a fabriqué une prothèse auditive spéciale, tout est arrangé, et c'est plutôt pratique dans l'absolu. Elle pourra faire des choses intéressantes avec. Alors que ce garçon…

« Je t'aiderai, me dit Blaine. Je peux t'aider à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Je peux essayer, tout du moins. Si tu le veux. »

Il rit, conscient qu'il n'est pas tellement sûr de ce qu'il annonce, mais j'ai confiance. Je suis persuadé qu'il peut vraiment m'aider. Et pour la première fois, j'en ai envie. Envie de m'améliorer, de pouvoir aider les autres.

La nuit est tombée sans que je m'en rende compte. En regardant par la fenêtre, Blaine prend aussi conscience de l'heure. Il se lève pour aller aider les autres qui ont commencé à préparer de quoi manger. Ils déposent sur les tables toutes sortes d'aliments, du pain, du fromage, des fruits, des boîtes de conserves. Je m'étonne de voir des œufs, mais je comprends vite que cuire des choses n'est pas un problème chez certains mutants. Un des Warblers tient une poêle dans ses mains et la fait chauffer comme le ferait une plaque électrique. Je sors des paquets de biscuits que je me félicite d'avoir emportés et les pose sur la table, ce qui semble fortement apprécié. A la fin du repas, Blaine me demande :

« Vas-tu rester un moment parmi nous, Kurt ? Tu es le bienvenu si tu le souhaites.

-Oui. »

Avant même de réfléchir plus longtemps, mon choix est fait. Je suis trop fasciné par ces garçons indépendants et courageux. Je veux faire partie des leurs. Blaine sourit face à ma décision. Il me tend la main, que je saisis sans hésitation, et m'aide à me relever.

« Alors tu vas avoir le droit à notre cérémonie d'entrée.

-Hein ? »

Blaine rejoint ses amis, qui, avec un geste de sa part, comprennent le message et se mettent en rang derrière lui. Il murmure quelques mots et ils se mettent à fredonner une mélodie bientôt rejointe par un solo de Blaine, qui chante « People help the people » de Cherry Ghost. Mon cœur s'emballe. Comment pourrais-je me montrer égoïste face à tant de gentillesse ? Ces garçons ne me connaissent que depuis quelques heures et me considèrent comme l'un des leurs. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur cacher l'existence d'une école qui pourrait leur changer la vie. Demain, j'en parlerai à Blaine.

Avant d'aller nous coucher, je sors pour vérifier mon téléphone. Aouch. Dix-neuf appels en absences, sept messages vocaux, treize textos. Ils doivent être furax. Il faut dire que je les ai bien roulés. J'ai fait exprès de dire à Rory de profiter d'être à Philadelphie pour se balader, pour qu'il ne puisse pas retourner à la Gleex académie tout de suite. Les autres l'auraient immédiatement renvoyé me chercher. Pendant ce temps, je suis allé à l'aéroport pour prendre le vol pour New-York que j'avais réservé. J'ai toujours voulu visiter New-York, m'y voilà donc. Même s'il est probable que je revienne à la Gleex plus vite que prévu si j'y emmène les Warblers.

La lecture des textos est une surprise. Je m'attendais à me faire incendier mais tout ce que j'ai c'est « Fais attention à toi », « Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi », « Fais-moi signe, s'il te plait », « Envoie-moi juste un mot, pour savoir que tout va bien », « Tu reviens quand tu veux, on est là ». Je leur envoie aussitôt un message à chacun pour leur dire que je suis bien vivant et même entre de bonnes mains. J'éteins ensuite mon portable et retourne dans la pièce où dorment les Warblers. Blaine m'a gardé une place sur son matelas et tapote près de lui pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je déglutis. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas assez de matelas pour que chacun ait le sien, c'est donc évident que l'on doit partager mais je n'aurais pas cru… ok, peu importe. Il s'agit de deux garçons raisonnables qui vont juste dormir l'un à côté de l'autre dans une pièce pleine d'autres garçons qui font de même tout à fait calmement. En posant ma tête sur le drap, j'entends la voix de Blaine qui murmure :

« Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

La gorge serrée, je lui réponds de même, en espérant avoir réussi à sortir quelque son. Désolé, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Rory. Je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite, finalement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Gleex-men  
**Auteurs :** neufvies et lacebird  
**Fandom :** Glee  
**Genre :** UA, X-men, super-héros  
**Personnages : **tous ou presque  
**Pairings :** Klaine (à venir) et d'autres  
**Rating :** PG  
**Commentaires :** Youhou ! Un nouveau chapitre ! (je ne suis pas rapide, je sais, mais je suis crevée avec le boulot donc je n'ai pas toujours la force d'écrire ;_;) Les choses commencent à bouger, en tous cas ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :D N'hésitez pas à laisser un message/remarque/critique/question, dans les commentaires, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Will

* * *

Une nouvelle proposition de job du gouvernement est arrivée dans ma boîte mail. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font appel à nos « services ». Et peu importe le nombre de fois, ils continuent à faire la sourde oreille quand je demande en échange un peu plus de reconnaissance officielle pour les mutants. Malheureusement je ne peux pas refuser ces offres, car l'école a besoin d'argent pour vivre. Les missions sont payées grassement, je dois bien l'avouer, et c'est ce qui nous permet d'accueillir ces jeunes dans le besoin. Mais j'ai tout de même l'espoir qu'en faisant cela, nous parviendrons à les faire réagir et qu'ils nous accepteront un jour totalement.

Je vais parler de ceci à Sue, qui reçoit la nouvelle avec mauvaise humeur, comme à son habitude. Mais je sens encore plus d'hostilité cette fois.

« Il faut que ça cesse, William, rage-t-elle. Ces sauvages n'ont pas le droit de se servir de nous comme ça.

-Nous avons besoin de cet argent, Sue, rétorqué-je avec un soupir.

-C'est de l'argent sale, Will ! On peut s'en procurer autrement !

-Et comment ? Je serai ravi de le savoir.

-En travaillant, comme tout le monde, me dit-elle en tapant son bureau du plat de la main.

-C'est du travail qu'on nous propose.

-Du travail au noir. On ne vaut pas mieux que des clandestins, des rebuts de la société, à leurs yeux ! Je refuse de continuer leur petit jeu plus longtemps.

-Que proposes-tu alors ? demandé-je en croisant les bras, sceptique.

-Il nous faut faire payer un droit d'admission à l'académie.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ! m'insurgé-je. La moitié de ces gosses n'ont pas de quoi se payer une école privée et les parents d'un bon quart d'entre eux n'a aucune idée que leurs gamins sont ici.

-La vie n'est facile pour personne, William.

-Et que comptes-tu dire aux élèves qui n'ont pas les moyens ?

-Je leur dirai la vérité : que le gouvernement est un ramassis d'incapables qui ne souhaitent pas leur offrir une éducation adaptée.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment cela… »

Elle ne répond pas mais je sais que j'ai raison. Malgré ses airs bourrus, Sue est la dernière personne qui rejetterait un mutant dans le besoin. Elle est trop impliquée dans les droits des mutants. « Trop » est peut-être le mot juste d'ailleurs. Enfin on n'aura jamais trop de militants pro-mutants de notre côté, mais que cela ne soit pas au détriment des humains en général. Bah, Sue est quelqu'un de passionnée, après tout. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle s'y donne à fond. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses méthodes, mais nous avons besoin d'elle et de sa force. Si seulement j'arrivais à la modérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en revanche.

* * *

Kurt

* * *

Je m'habitue bien mieux que je ne le pensais à la vie avec les Warblers. Evidemment, tout n'est pas facile : on doit gagner le droit de manger, par exemple. Heureusement, tout le monde est solidaire, et chacun partage ce qu'il a trouvé avec les autres. Argent, nourriture, vêtements, objets divers tout ce qu'on trouve est mis en commun. Les Warblers ont des connaissances parmi les revendeurs de matos volé, ce qui permet pas mal de deals. Sebastian leur refile régulièrement des objets de valeurs, comme l'iPad qu'il a fauché le jour où je l'ai rencontré, contre de l'argent ou des biens matériels : savon, dentifrice, médicaments, faux papiers… C'est incroyable ce qu'ils arrivent à faire.

Parfois nous trouvons du travail au noir pour la journée, nous chantons dans la rue ou nous faisons des tours de passe-passe. Les premiers jours, j'étais timide, je me sentais gauche, un peu perdu, mais Blaine est toujours présent pour moi, il m'apporte soutien et conseil. Je sais qu'il doit le faire avec tous les nouveaux mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être touché par sa gentillesse. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'avais de la famille, j'ai répondu que personne ne m'attendait chez moi. Techniquement, ce n'est pas un mensonge : mes parents ne sont pas à la maison, Finn non plus. Je culpabilise un peu mais j'avoue que j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser. Mais je finirai par lui dire la vérité. S'ils ne sont pas malheureux, les Warblers seraient quand même ravis de pouvoir profiter de la vie stable que peut leur apporter la Gleex.

Ce qui est amusant, c'est que les Warblers ont des noms de code, tout comme à la Gleex. Sebastian s'appelle Faceless, Jeff qui a des ailes, s'appelle Icarus, Nick qui a la capacité de trouver les gens où qu'ils soient, se fait appeler Daedalus et ainsi de suite. Blaine a reçu un surnom qui lui va comme un gant : Gentleman. Ça le gêne et le fait rire à la fois. Je n'en trouve toujours pas mais Blaine a promis de m'aider à le choisir. Il m'aide aussi avec mon pouvoir comme il me l'a proposé et ça marche. Nous avons déjà compris que le stress me fait souvent perdre le contrôle, et j'essaye de travailler là-dessus. Je suis encore bien loin de le maîtriser, mais je sens que j'avance.

Un jour, Blaine annonce que nous allons déménager. Les Warblers commencent aussitôt à rassembler leurs affaires, sans plus de cérémonie. Cela ne semble bizarre à personne, sauf à moi et Sebastian le comprend vite à la tête que je fais. Il ricane.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'on vivait ici depuis le début ? On est obligés de bouger régulièrement pour éviter de se faire repérer par les autorités ou par des bandes auxquelles on ne veut pas se frotter.

-Oui, bien sûr… murmuré-je, me sentant un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Et… où va-t-on ?

-Trent a trouvé un ancien squat dans un quartier éloigné. Sur une sorte de terrain vague, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

-Très bien. Je vais me préparer. »

Je fais comme si de rien n'était mais je suis encore une fois sous le choc. Un squat ? Un quartier éloigné ? J'ai entendu « quartier qui craint ». Je me sens mal à l'aise, tout à coup, et très con. A quoi pensais-tu, Kurt ? Que la vie de fugueur, c'était l'éclate tout le temps ? Que c'était marrant et en toute sécurité ? Non. Ces types essayent de rester optimistes et gentils, mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs de manger le soir, de ne pas se faire agresser ou arrêter par les flics.

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, Wes entre dans la pièce en se tenant le bras et son visage est couvert de sang. Je cours chercher une serviette et de l'eau tandis que Sebastian va chercher Blaine.

« David est dehors, nous dit Wes, allez le chercher, il est en moins bon état que moi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, deux Warblers ramènent David qui traîne la jambe et dont la lèvre supérieure est fendue. Blaine accourt quelques secondes après et se rue sur ses amis.

« Qui vous a fait ça ?! crie-t-il.

-Des loubards qui nous ont reproché de traîner sur leur territoire, » explique Wes.

Sebastian me lance un regard l'air de dire « Tu vois ? » puis il lance à Blaine :

« Vas-y, soigne-les.

-Les deux ?! » m'écrié-je.

Ils se tournent vers moi sans comprendre.

« C'est beaucoup trop, continué-je.

-Ca guérit plus vite sur Blaine, rétorque Sebastian avec humeur.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout lui refiler. Oui, il guérit vite, mais la douleur est bien réelle. Imaginez ce que ça représente, autant de blessures d'un coup !

-Kurt a raison, » me suit Wes.

Sebastian se tourne vers son ami avec l'air d'un homme qui se serait fait poignarder dans le dos.

« Tu préfères souffrir ?

-Je préfère guérir seul. Tu sais, comme on le faisait avant qu'on ne rencontre Blaine, réplique Wes.

-Mais je peux le faire, dit Blaine.

-Non. Soigne David si tu veux mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose. »

Blaine a l'air perdu l'espace d'un instant, puis il va s'occuper de David. Celui-ci a une cheville foulée et il a pris des coups sur le ventre et le visage mais il demande à Blaine de ne s'occuper que de sa jambe. Lorsque c'est fait, je demande :

« Est-ce qu'on déménage toujours ?

-Ce soir, annonce fermement Blaine, qui s'est assis sur un matelas et a surélevé sa cheville avec un pull roulé en boudin. Si des gars comme ceux qui ont attaqués David et Wes traînent dans les parages, il est plus que temps de partir.

-Mais ta cheville…

-Je l'emmène, déclare Jeff. Quand il fera nuit, on ira ensemble par les airs.

-Pour vous faire repérer, super ! grogne Sebastian.

-Il fera nuit…

-On est à New-York ! Il ne fait jamais nuit, ici !

-Ca dépend par où on passe. De toute façon, tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Sebastian est forcé d'admettre que non, mais ça ne le rassure pas, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais comme l'a dit Jeff, nous n'avons pas le choix.

L'avantage de vivre en tant que Warbler, c'est qu'on voyage léger. Ainsi, un seul voyage nous aura été nécessaire pour tout amener à notre nouveau logis, exceptés les matelas que nous irons chercher au fur et à mesure à partir de demain. C'est un ancien garage donnant sur un terrain vague, laissé à l'abandon depuis belle lurette. Quelque part, je ne me sens pas aussi effrayé que je le pensais. Peut-être parce que le garage me rappelle celui de mon père. C'est peut-être aussi parce que je suis bien plus inquiet pour Blaine et Jeff qui devraient nous rejoindre bientôt. Il est prévu que Sebastian prenne l'apparence d'un policier si jamais on a des problèmes.

Heureusement, on aura pas besoin de ça, car voilà nos deux derniers Warblers arrivés au nid. Je me précipite vers eux pour porter assistance à Blaine qui passe son bras autour de mon épaule et marche vers le garage en boitant. Je vais l'installer sur le seul matelas que nous avons emporté avec nous et m'assure que le bandage que nous lui avons fait est toujours en place.

« Merci, Kurt, dit-il.

-De rien, c'est normal, réponds-je.

-Non, je veux dire, merci pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de spécial ? » Il rit.

« Non. Mais… merci. De t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est normal. »

Assuré que sa cheville est bien maintenue, je m'apprête à me retirer pour aller dormir mais il me saisit vivement le poignet.

« Tu veux bien rester ? dit-il.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Mais tu n'as pas envie de te reposer ?

-Si, plus tard. Là ça va, je suis à l'aise. J'ai envie de discuter un peu avec toi. » Je m'assois près de lui. « Tu sais, j'aime mon pouvoir. Je trouve ça super d'aider les gens à ne plus avoir mal.

-Mais ça te fait du mal à toi… grogné-je, mécontent.

-Oui, sourit-il. Et je mentirais si je disais que je m'en fichais. C'est un bon pouvoir mais il n'a pas que des avantages. Mais ça ne me pose pas de problème, parce que je veux vraiment éviter que les gens que j'aime ne souffrent. C'est peut-être parce que j'essaye de rattraper le temps perdu que je veux utiliser ces capacités au maximum.

-Le temps perdu ?

-J'ai découvert que j'étais un mutant quand j'avais six ans, m'explique Blaine. Mon frère s'était méchamment écorché le genou en tombant de son scooter et j'ai voulu lui faire un bisou pour le guérir comme font tous les gosses. Sauf que ça a vraiment fonctionné. Sur le coup, j'étais à la fois triste parce que j'avais mal, à la fois très heureux d'avoir guéri Coop. Cooper, c'est son nom. Finalement, c'est la joie qui a pris le dessus, parce que franchement, c'était vraiment super, et ça faisait de moi une sorte de magicien, et à l'époque j'étais fan de tout ce qui était contes magiques et livres du style. Mes livres préférés étaient – sont toujours – les romans de Diana Wynne Jones. » Je souris. J'adore ses livres. « Mais Cooper m'a interdit d'utiliser ou de parler de mon pouvoir. Mes parents n'aiment vraiment pas les mutants, et il valait mieux qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais. Evidemment, j'étais super triste, bien plus de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais guérir les gens que d'être blessé, mais j'ai écouté Cooper. Il a fait ça pour mon bien, lui il n'a rien contre les mutants. Quand il se blessait, je voulais le guérir, mais il a toujours refusé sauf une fois où il s'était fait mal à une fête où il n'était pas censé être allé. Pour le couvrir, on a monté un bobard comme quoi je m'étais blessé en faisant du sport avec lui. » Ce souvenir lui arrache un sourire nostalgique. « Mais pendant près de dix ans, je n'ai pas pu utiliser mes gênes mutants. Je n'avais aucune obligation de les utiliser, tu sais, nous sommes complètement libre de leur usage, mais c'était comme renier ma nature, Kurt. J'ai l'impression que si j'ai ce pouvoir, il faut que j'en fasse profiter les gens. Enfin… j'ai quand même fini par l'utiliser à nouveau. Sur mon père. » Je retiens ma respiration, pendu à ses lèvres. Je tends la main vers la sienne qui tremble et la serre fort. « C'était l'année dernière. Il bricolait dans le garage et il a eu un accident. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Il y avait tout ce sang, et il hurlait et ma mère hurlait et l'ambulance n'arrivait pas. Alors je l'ai guéri. C'était très douloureux, mais je savais que je m'en sortirais, chose dont je n'étais pas sûr si j'avais laissé mon père dans cet état. Mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai ressenti quand ils sont venus me voir à l'hôpital et qu'ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un monstre, pour ensuite me dire que j'allais aller vivre chez ma tante. Ils avaient préparé ma valise. Ma tante habite dans le New-Jersey. Je suis bien allé chez elle, mais j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi, je détestais tout et tout le monde. Et puis j'ai rencontré les Warblers. Tout à fait par hasard. C'est là que je les ai rejoints. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, au début, cinq si je me rappelle bien. J'ai décidé de chercher d'autres gars comme nous et le groupe s'est agrandi peu à peu. »

Il soupire longuement, comme délivré d'un poids, et ses yeux brillent fort. Je serre sa main encore plus fort et je cherche quelque chose à dire mais rien ne me vient.

« C'est pour ça que je ne réfléchis pas, reprend-il. Quand quelqu'un est blessé, je n'hésite plus. Plus personne ne m'en empêche. Jusqu'à maintenant, » ajoute-t-il après une légère pause en me lançant un regard complice.

-Oh. Pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Au contraire. »

Je réponds par un sourire et me lève pour aller me coucher avec les autres mais Blaine me retient encore une fois.

« Dors ici ? propose-t-il.

-Mais les autres… » Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres que je sois le seul à profiter de l'unique lit confortable.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront pas d'inconvénient. »

J'ai envie de dire que si, au moins un d'entre eux verra mille raisons de refuser, mais face aux yeux brillants de Blaine, je ne peux pas résister.

« Ok… » murmuré-je.

Je m'installe à ses côtés et lance sur nous une couverture. Blaine ne lâche pas ma main.

* * *

Brittany

* * *

Je n'aime plus les humains. Ils sont méchants, ils ne veulent pas nous aider et ils croient qu'on va les exterminer. Ils nous confondent avec les martiens. Les martiens vont venir nous dévorer le cerveau quand ils auront compris comment traverser les nuages. Mais j'aime encore mes parents. La coach Sue a dit que j'avais le droit parce qu'ils m'appellent tous les trois jours et qu'ils m'envoient des colis de sucreries et de gels douche qui sentent bons. Mais les autres sont méchants. Heureusement que Lord Tubbington est un mutant, j'aurais été triste de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer. Son pouvoir, c'est qu'il a un rayon laser dans les moustaches et il l'utilise sur les souris et les cafards, même s'il fait toujours ça quand on ne le regarde pas. Grâce à lui, notre maison est propre. J'aimerais bien un rayon laser aussi. Mais je n'ai pas de moustache.

La Gleex académie, c'est vraiment rigolo. Il y a même une équipe de cheerleaders comme dans les lycées normaux. Et comme je suis super souple, et même plus que ça, il fallait que j'en fasse partie. Il n'y a pas d'équipe de football à encourager mais c'est pas grave, on encourage les gens à être heureux d'être mutant. Karofsky, qui est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est pas trop sûr d'être content. Santana dit que c'est parce qu'il est dans le placard. Moi je trouve qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup parce qu'il est plus souvent dans la cour avec nous, mais peut-être qu'il dort dans son placard. Ça ne doit pas être confortable. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas heureux. Je vais lui dire de dormir dans son lit.

Santana, c'est ma meilleure copine. Quinn aussi, mais Santana et moi, on a des secrets de filles. Enfin elle dit que ça doit rester secret même si je vois pas trop pourquoi vu que c'est des choses que j'ai déjà faites avec plein de monde. Elle s'appelle aussi Rafale parce qu'elle fait beaucoup de vent, et ça fait voler les jupes pour faire comme Marilyn Monroe. Je crois qu'il faudrait que j'achète une robe blanche, mais je suis tout le temps en uniforme de cheerleader alors tant pis.

Moi, j'ai le surnom Chewing-gum. C'est Santana qui me l'a donné. Je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais un bon goût mais c'est surtout parce que je peux m'étirer. Même si je ne sais pas devenir une bulle. Dommage.

Le leprechaun aussi est rigolo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a le droit d'être dans un lycée pour mutants mais peut-être qu'en fait c'est un lycée pour personnes avec des pouvoirs magiques en général. Il m'emmène faire des tours là où je veux, sauf au pied de l'arc-en-ciel mais c'est normal, il n'a pas envie de montrer la cachette de son trésor. Je ferais la même chose à sa place. La coach Sue m'a demandé de demander à mon leprechaun qu'il me téléporte chez une femme qui travaille pour le gouvernement et qui n'aime pas les mutants. Je ne voulais pas trop, parce que bon, c'est une humaine et elle ne nous aime pas, mais la coach a dit que c'était super important. Mais elle voulait juste que je récupère des papiers dans son bureau, alors ça allait. Leprechaun n'était pas trop d'accord au début mais je lui ai promis que s'il m'emmenait on pourrait se bécoter tous les deux.

Je n'ai rien compris aux papiers que j'ai ramené à la coach mais elle m'a félicité. Ça parlait de droits des mutants, comme quoi ils n'avaient pas les mêmes que les humains et de traitements spéciaux pour les mutants tout ça, et de recherches médicales avec des mots que je ne comprends pas comme « antidote », « sérum » ou « éradiquer ». Mais ce serait plutôt gentil de faire des médicaments exprès pour nous.

En tous cas, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir le droit de devenir capitaine des Cheerios mais non. D'ailleurs, vu que je suis la plus souple, ça devrait être moi de toute façon, non ?

* * *

Rachel

* * *

Kurt me manque. Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas allé chez sa tante imaginaire, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne lui donnais pas une semaine. Franchement, Kurt sans sa garde-robe, sans laque, crèmes, ipod ? Je suis pareille, donc j'imagine très bien. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, vu que cela fait deux mois qu'il me prouve le contraire. J'étais très inquiète au début, mais il nous donne des nouvelles de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas très bien compris où il est ni ce qu'il fait, mais ça semble lui plaire. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était fait un très bon ami là-bas. C'est ce qui me rassure le plus. Bon, ça me frustre un peu de ne pas pouvoir en parler plus avec lui, mais il ne reste jamais au téléphone longtemps et par sms c'est compliqué.

Ce qui est embêtant, c'est quand la mère de Finn téléphone et qu'elle passe le combiné à son mari qui, naturellement, veut parler à Kurt. Je suis obligée de prendre le relai et j'ai toujours peur de dire des incohérences par rapport à sa dernière discussion avec Kurt. Il m'a récemment demandé pourquoi j'ai souvent mon portable éteint et j'ai dû raconter que mon portable avait des soucis mais que j'allais m'occuper de ça. J'ai envoyé un message à Kurt pour lui expliquer la situation mais il n'a pas répondu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire si ses parents venaient à découvrir le pot aux roses.

J'avoue que j'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment : Jesse St James est arrivé à l'académie en tant que nouveau professeur. J'ai eu une courte histoire avec lui l'année dernière, ça me fait donc très bizarre de le voir ici. Apparemment, c'est Sue Sylvester qui l'a fait venir. En toute objectivité, c'est une bonne chose, c'est un bon pédagogue, il saura amener quelque chose à cette école qui a besoin de plus de professeurs.

Le seul problème, c'est que bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu cacher à Finn que je connaissais Jesse, et ça ne lui plait absolument pas que mon ex soit professeur ici. J'ai beau lui dire que c'était fini et bien fini et que Jesse ne représentait rien pour moi, il le voit comme une menace. Je soupçonne Jesse d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir sur lui pour le taquiner et même si ça ne va pas loin, ça pourrait devenir infernal. N'en pouvant plus, je décide donc d'aller voir le coupable.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau, et entre après qu'il m'en a donné la permission. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en me voyant.

« Rachel, dit-il en m'invitant à m'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Je commençais à croire que tu m'évites. » C'est le cas. Depuis qu'il est arrivé il y a deux semaines, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le croiser. Heureusement, je ne suis pas ses cours. Cependant, Finn oui.

« Mais non, bien sûr, mens-je. J'ai été très occupée et puis je ne suis pas dans ta classe.

-C'est vrai. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » J'espère que je ne rougis pas. Je reste impassible puis réponds :

« Tu n'utiliseras pas ton pouvoir sur moi. Mais le fais-tu avec Finn ?

-Sur Finn ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

-C'est ce que je te demande. Réponds-moi honnêtement.

-Oui je l'ai fait, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Rien de bien méchant…

-Tu sais que je pourrais te faire renvoyer pour ça ?

-Allons, Rachel, c'était pour rire. Je ne l'ai pas rendu fou, que je sache.

-Fais bien attention, Jesse, parce que tes illusions n'ont rien d'insignifiant.

-Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça.

-Evidemment, c'était charmant de me faire voir des mondes de contes de fées et des rêves de gloire ! Mais premièrement, c'était des choses joyeuses, ce dont je doute en ce qui concerne ce que tu as pu faire voir à Finn, et deuxièmement, j'avais conscience que c'étaient des fantasmes ! »

Je me lève, hors de moi.

« Si tu as encore un peu d'affection pour moi, je te prie d'arrêter tes bêtises et de laisser mon petit ami tranquille.

-J'en ai encore… c'est bien là le problème, » dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne te laisse pas troubler, Rachel, tu vaux mieux que ça.

« Alors laisse-le. S'il te plait. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire. »

J'entends par là, et il le sait, de le manipuler. J'en ai horreur, mais si c'est pour protéger Finn et notre couple, je n'hésiterai pas. Sans attendre de réponse, je sors de la pièce. Je tombe sur Quinn qui stoppe net, me dévisage et repart en soufflant par le nez d'un air méprisant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… C'est bête mais je pensais que les mutants, avec cette différence qui nous lie tous, seraient comme une grande famille. J'ai le sentiment, quelque part, que Quinn et moi pourrions être de bonnes amies.

* * *

Blaine

* * *

C'est la première fois depuis un an qu'une semaine a passé sans que je ne soigne qui que ce soit. C'est une impression assez étrange mais forcément plutôt agréable. Je m'étais fait à cette vie et c'est super pratique vu les conditions dans lesquelles je vis. Si je n'avais pas soigné David, sa cheville aurait mis bien plus de temps à guérir, et quand on vit comme nous et qu'il est parfois nécessaire de partir en courant pour éviter des problèmes, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'était devenu naturel pour moi comme pour les autres Warblers que je les soigne, comme un réflexe. C'est Kurt qui a chamboulé cette routine. Il a décidé qu'il ne me laisserait pas le soigner parce qu'il ne veut pas abuser de la situation. C'est vrai qu'il y a des gars, comme Sebastian, qui viennent vers moi dès qu'ils se sont coupés le doigt avec une feuille, mais voilà, c'était devenu tellement automatique que ça ne nous serait pas venu à l'esprit de ne pas le faire. D'ailleurs, Sebastian n'a pas perdu ses habitudes, et Kurt ne se prive pas de l'engueuler quand il vient vers moi pour une blessure mineure.

Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé depuis que Kurt est parmi nous. Il a une voix merveilleuse, et je me félicite tous les jours de l'avoir inclus aux Warblers rien que pour ça. Evidemment, c'est loin d'être sa seule qualité. Mais il chante si bien que nos performances s'en trouvent transformées. Il apporte quelque chose d'authentique et de frais à notre groupe qui n'avait pas eu de nouveau membre depuis longtemps. J'adore chanter des duos avec lui, nous avons énormément de goûts en communs et nos voix s'accordent bien.

Ensuite, il a aussi instauré un nouveau commerce : la fabrication de bijoux. Nous avons trouvé, dans le garage que nous habitons, des bobines de fil de fer. Avec du papier, des perles, et autres matériaux nous trouvons – ou chipons –, nous créons des bijoux fantaisies que nous vendons sur le trottoir. Kurt est très habile et fait de jolies choses qui marchent plutôt bien.

Ça m'a donné envie de refaire des petites créations en papier comme j'aimais le faire chez moi. Depuis que je vis dans la rue, je n'y avais pas pensé, il faut dire qu'au début j'avais d'autres priorités. Je me suis procuré différents types de papier et j'ai fabriqué une bague. En la faisant, je me suis dit deux choses : premièrement, c'était un peu stupide, parce que ça n'allait pas aussi bien marcher que des bijoux solides, deuxièmement, que j'allais l'offrir à Kurt, et que ça me plairait qu'il soit le seul à posséder un de mes ouvrages de papier. Pour le remercier.

Lorsque je lui donne la bague, il a une expression si étonnée, émue et ravie que ça me donne des papillons dans la poitrine et je ressens une énorme fierté d'avoir voulu faire ça et encore plus que ce soit un objet unique. Il me remercie vivement et l'essaye en riant.

« Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

-Pour te remercier, réponds-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu nous as beaucoup apporté en intégrant les Warblers. Je voulais donc célébrer ça, en quelque sorte. »

Il fait un petit « Oh » attendri et regarde à nouveau sa main ornée de la bague. Puis, il l'enlève, l'air déçu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? m'inquiété-je.

-J'aimerais la porter, mais je vais l'abîmer, alors je préfère la conserver dans un endroit plus sûr.

-Ah ! » fais-je avec un petit soupir rassuré.

C'est pour cela que le lendemain, lorsque je lui demande où il a mis la bague, mon sourire s'efface en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il m'avoue l'avoir perdue. Il dit « désolé ! » avec un petit mouvement d'épaules nonchalant et déclare qu'il va en ville vendre des bijoux. J'ai du mal à comprendre cette attitude lunatique qu'il a depuis quelques jours. Parfois nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, et quelques heures plus tard il fait comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de nos discussions. Et ce que j'ai encore plus de mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ça me fait souffrir autant. Je voulais que la bague soit importante pour lui. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle l'était, puis elle ne l'était plus. Ce n'est qu'une bague en papier, après tout, à quoi m'attendais-je…?

* * *

Sebastian

* * *

Je ne laisserai pas ce blanc-bec marcher sur mes plates-bandes. Blaine est trop bien pour lui, et je suis sur le coup depuis des mois. Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés à les voir chanter des duos niais ensemble.

Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai commencé à prendre l'apparence de Kurt et à parler de manière un peu sèche, sans trop en faire, aux gars. Au début, j'avais pensé prendre son apparence et voler dans un magasin en prenant bien soin de faire voir son visage par les vigiles et les caméras de sécurité, puis de l'encourager à se rendre « à nouveau » dans ledit magasin. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. C'était trop dangereux pour moi, déjà, et puis je ne veux pas que les Warblers se mettent à le plaindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe pour une malheureuse victime. Je veux le détruire. Le meilleur moyen, ce sera de faire en sorte que ce groupe qui l'aime et qu'il aime le rejette. Je veux que Blaine le regarde avec dégoût, je veux qu'on le jette dehors en fanfare, je veux qu'il nous supplie de le garder.

C'est pourquoi, petit à petit, je prépare le terrain. Il ne faut pas que je me précipite, je risquerais d'être démasqué. Si seulement j'avais quelque chose de plus concret !

Alors que les gars sont presque tous en missions, je rentre, une bague en or dans la poche. Les bijoutiers cherchent encore le mec de type indien dans les rues. Ça aussi, c'est un problème de moins qui pèsera sur mes épaules quand Kurt ne sera plus des nôtres ! A chaque fois que nous sommes en mission ensemble – ce que j'ai interdit depuis belle lurette cela dit – il m'empêchait d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Il dit qu'il ne le fait pas exprès mais je sais qu'il ment. Cet avorton me le paiera.

Presque sûr d'être seul au squat, je sursaute et me cache en voyant une silhouette sortir du garage. Je pousse un soupir agacé en découvrant Kurt. Il n'arrêtera jamais de me soûler, celui-là ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au juste ? Toujours caché, je l'observe se diriger vers le mur de pierre qui se trouve sur le terrain vague, et qui s'appuie presque au garage. C'est un mur pourri, fait de pierres sommairement entassées les unes sur les autres, comme un château de cartes près à s'écrouler à tout moment. A se demander qui a créé un truc pareil et surtout, pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt s'en approche, il se cache derrière et ne ressort que quelques minutes plus tard. J'attends qu'il rentre au garage puis je sors à mon tour de ma cachette. Je m'assure qu'il n'ait pas l'air de vouloir revenir et court vers le mur. Entre celui-ci et le véritable mur du garage, je vois encore des pierres, de la poussière, mais en déplaçant un peu le bordel, je découvre un sac en plastique avec divers choses dedans. Une petite boite en métal contenant une bague en papier enfouie dans du coton. C'est de ça dont Blaine parlait l'autre jour… J'ai prétendu, en tant que Kurt, l'avoir perdue. J'ai bien fait. Je découvre aussi une bombe de laque, des crèmes de jour et une hideuse broche en forme de tortue. Et enfin, ce que j'attendais : un téléphone. Je sais automatiquement que je détiens là la clé de mon plan. Pourtant, il m'en faut un peu plus. L'objet, en soi, est louche. Qui appelle-t-il ? Est-il une sorte d'espion ? A-t-il des amis qui lui fournissent des choses sans qu'il nous en fasse part, nous qui partageons toujours tout ? J'ai envie de le balancer ce soir, mais je sens que si j'attends un peu plus, je pourrais arriver à mieux que ça. Je me rappelle soudain que j'ai une connaissance qui saurait craquer le mot de passe du téléphone et me laisserait accès à son contenu. Voilà. Je te tiens, le dandy.


End file.
